


Rare Kinks

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Aftercare, Aftershocks, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Aphrodisiacs, Apologies, Arousal, Asphyxiation, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Puns, Banter, Bar, Bath, Begging, Biting, BittyBones, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bondage, But only a small bit of it, Café, Checking (Undertale), Choking, Cleaning, Coffee, Collab, Collaboration, Collars, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Concern, Convincing, Creampie, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutting, Dancing, Dare, Daydreams, Desire, Desperation, Dildos, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drugs, Eating out, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Thighs, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ecto-ass, Ectobiology, Edgeplay, Electricity, Electrocution, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional pain, Emotionless, Exhaustion, Fantasy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flusteredness, Fondling, French Kissing, Friendly banter, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle touches, Gentleness, Going missing, Grinding, Groping, Growling, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Healing Magic, Healing gel, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Hiding, Hugging, Hugs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Internal Conflict, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, Kissing, Licking, Light Burn, Light Petting, Lingerie, Loss of Control, Lube, Lust, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Play, Mild Gore, Misery, Misunderstandings, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mumbling, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Needles, Nervousness, No Plot/Plotless, No physical contact, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Numbness, Orgasm, Oversensitive, Overwhelmed, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Passive-aggression, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Purring, Rarepair, Revealing Clothes, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rough biting, Roughness, Sadism, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sarcasm, Scissoring, Scratching, Screaming, Scythe, Searching, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Deprecating, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Sensitivity, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shivering, Shock, Shyness, Singing, Size Difference, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Sobbing, Song Lyrics, Songs, Spanking, Staring, Strings - Freeform, Strip Tease, Stripping, Stroking, Struggling, Stubbornness, Stuttering, Sweet, Tears, Teasing, Teleportation, Trance - Freeform, Trust, Tsundere Razz, Tsunderes, Uncertainty, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Virginity, Whipping, Worry, adorableness, clicker, compliments, cum, cumming, cuteness, date, ecto-stomach, electric wand, heat - Freeform, jerking off, kiss, laughing, lazy day, medical chair, nuzzling, petting, pinning, poor sansy, public, puns, puppy dog eyes, rarepairs, small wound, sub space, tap out - Freeform, uncomfortableness, unwanted arousal, very short lived insecurity, watching a movie, wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Kinktober of rarepair ships in roleplay style between SkylerSkyhigh and xXUndertale_loverXx. We'll be using 2016 Kinktober list while using very rare ships.This'll be interesting.





	1. Introduction

Hey guys it's Sky here and I'm with my friend....

~~~

X! We'll be doing a rarepair Kinktober with the prompts from 2016....

~~~

Why? Cause 2016 Kinktober was epic. A few kinks included are...

Spanking

Dirty Talk

Public Sex

Humiliation 

Bukkae

Just to name a few.

We'll be doing it a little different however.

~~~

Because we are going to use the rarest rarepairs we can think of and do it all as a gigantic collab.

~~~

Pretty much. Maybe a little madeup ships that no ones heard before too, I have a tendacy to do that.

We aren't very skilled at sin- I'm not anyway-but this'll be a nice challenge. A little early-though technically late for Kinktober cause we're using 2016 but hey, we're little shits. ;p

~~~

We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

~~~

Oh ho ho, we're gonna have a GREAT time~

Any ideas are welcomed! Cause we're only two people doing 31 fucking kinks in 31 fucking days.


	2. Spanking (Horror/Killer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror did something bad and Killer was assigned by Nightmare to punish him. Things went south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kink! Spanking!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNINGS:**
> 
> **SLIGHT NON-CON, ROPE BONDAGE, CRYING, PUNISHMENT**
> 
> **Read at your own risk.**

Killer glared down at Horror as he sat on his legs, tying his hands together behind his back.

"We can do this the normal way or the hard way, Horror. Either you summon your ass to protect your bones or it's going to hurt one hell of a lot more." Killer explained calmly, not even batting an eye as Horror struggled under him as he laid on his stomach.

~~~

Horror growled lowly and struggled against the weight on his legs, trying futility to pull his arms free. But Killer had a steel grip on his arms and he's too heavy for Horror to kick him off his legs, especially when he's pinned down and can't reach said skeleton with his legs. His breathing quickened with fear but he snarled lowly.

"How about a third option?! Fucking let me go!!" Horror screamed loudly.

~~~

Killer seemed completely unphased by Horror's struggling and screaming.

"No." He stated calmly, tying Horror's hands tightly together. He made about five different knots to make sure the other couldn't break free, looping the rope around Horror's wrists with every knot.

"What you did could have endangered us all and we won't let it happen again." Killer said.

~~~

Horror's breathing stuttered as he fearfully tugged at his hands. They wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled. He twisted and turned to try and buck Killer off as he screamed.

"What the hell?! What the fuck are you talking about?!" He cried out as he thrashed. "Let me go Killer!"

~~~

Killer just made himself heavier, sitting on Horror's legs with his full weight as he pressed his ribcage to the floor.

"You made a portal from your AU straight to the hideout and when Nightmare asked you about it, you lied and said you had no idea what he meant." Killer explained calmly even though he knew Horror had to know what he did wrong.

"If anyone would have spied on you, we would all be dead." Killer growled coldly, finally showing some emotion.

~~~

Horror's eyes went wide and flinched in fear. He knew that. He knew that he made a mistake. He had just forgotten to open a portal somewhere else before opening one to the hideout. He'd just been so lost in thought that he just did it. He realized too late what he did and immediate closed the portal. He didn't want Nightmare to be upset and lied. He didn't mean to do that. It just happened.

Nevertheless, he still struggled. He didn't want to admit to Killer what he was thinking about that made him so out of it. "So?! I'll apologize to him right after you let me go! Okay?! That make you happy?!"

~~~

There. Horror had flinched. He obviously felt guilty. That just proved him that Horror knew exactly what he was talking about and had done it even if he knew better.

"No. You should have apologised immidiately." Killer replied, back to that unnerving, calm, emotionless tone. On the inside he was fuming. Was Horror trying to get them killed?! He couldn't let his own emotions mix in with the punishment

~~~ 

Horror gulped silently when he heard that emotionless tone in Killer's voice. But he hid his fear with agitation. 

"And I will!" Horror growled. "But I can't if I'm tied up now can I?!"

~~~ 

"You missed your chance." Killer responded calmly, his eye sockets going dark. He raised his hand high.

"Last chance to make this more bearable on you." Killer warned, ready to strike.

~~~

"The hell are you talking about?" Horror asked, his aggravated voice tinged with anxiousness and confusion.

~~~

"Summon your ass." Killer stated calmly.

~~~

"And why should I?" Horror asked carefully.

~~~

Killer had already told Horror. Had he not been listening?! He kept his mind carefully blank of emotions.

"Because I am going to spank you as a punishment and if you don't summon your ass I'll hit your pelvis." Killer explained. Horror had behaved like a little kid so he would treat him like one.

~~~

"W-what?!" Horror screeched in shock and embarrassment, a red flush adoring his cheek bones as he struggled. "Fuck no! Killer let me go!"

~~~

Killer huffed as he leaned forward and a bit to the side, staring Horror dead in the eye.

"I won't let you go until I have gotten my point across." Killer explained coldly. Then he straightened up again, raising his hand once more. He had given Horror enough chances. He brought his hand down hard on the other's pelvis.

~~~

Horror bit his tongue when the hand came down on his pelvis, biting back a scream. That had hurt, a lot.

"K-Killer!" Horror exclaimed. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

~~~

Killer ignored him, keeping his soulless stare fixed at the task at hand. He slapped Horror's pelvis again. How long should he keep this up? Fifty spanks would be enough, right? He couldn't risk Horror making the same mistake twice.

~~~

Horror flinched and tried to curl in on himself when another hit was placed on the same spot, sending his pelvis aflame and a painful tingle spread from his sacrum to his tailbone. What was Killer doing?! What is he doing?!!

"Stop!"

~~~

"I'll only stop when I get my-" Killer hit Horror again, still on the same spot. "-point across." He explained calmly, hitting the taller skeleton.

"But I can stop for a bit if you want to summon your ecto-flesh to protect the bone." Killer explained. He wasn't soulless after all.

~~~

Horror flinched and curled tighter when another hit landed. He shifted when Killer stopped, turning his skull to look at the other skeleton. He tried begging with his eyes-er eye, but Killer wasn't phased. He's not getting out of this.

He turned back around with a shaky exhale and nodded. "A-alright. J-just give me a sec." he said and summoned his ecto flesh.

Red magic swirled in his pelvis before it shaped into curvy thighs and two pert globes for ass. Horror hissed when the ecto flesh stung, the pain from earlier transferred to the conjured magic.

~~~

Killer couldn't help but stare as Horror's shorts were suddenly a lot more filled out, the taller skeleton even going as far as summoning thighs. He shook his head. No time to let emotions come through.

Killer raised his hand again and brought it down on the ecto-flesh without a warning.

~~~

"Shit!" Horror exclaimed in surprise and jumped when his ass was suddenly smacked. Stars it still hurt. But not as much as bone on bone. It was bearable. At least his shorts provided some padding even if it was minuscule.

~~~

Killer stared at Horror, checking for any signs that he had really hurt the other. He used his other hand to slap the taller's other ass cheek.

~~~

Horror flinched again but this time throwing his body to the side to avoid the smacks on one ass cheek. He breathed heavily as he stared silently at the ground. He wanted to beg, to plead for Killer to stop this and that he was sorry. But Killer won't stop anytime soon. He'd just have to wait it out.

~~~

Killer frowned as Horror thrashed slightly and readjusted his weight slightly, shifting on top of Horror's thighs to keep him better restrained.

Killer raised his hand again and smacked Horror's ass cheek hard.

~~~

Horror's breathing stuttered when Killer shifted to sit on his thighs. He can't move his lower body anymore.

He bit his tongue to swallow a scream that wanted to come out when Killer hit him again, harder.

~~~

Killer noticed the slight stutter of Horror's breath but didn't comment on it, hitting the taller skeleton again.

~~~

Horror flinched but didn't make any other sound. His eyes fixed forward to try and keep his focus away from the pain but it wasn't easy. Stars he hoped that Killer would be merciful enough to leave him alone to heal up after this.

~~~

Killer hit Horror a bit more gently than before, his hand slipping on his shorts a bit, stroking over the ecto-flesh accidentally. He narrowed his eye sockets and gave a harder slap.

~~~

Horror felt the next smack a little lighter but it still hurt. He shivered when Killer's hand stroke over the heated flesh, the red magic starting to turn darker with each hit.

He arched his back when Killer hit him harder this time. Fuck it hurts. It hurts so much. And it's gonna get worse with each one.

~~~

Killer mistook the shiver as a pained shiver. He spanked Horror again, trying not to think about how that ecto-flesh had felt under his hand moments before. He shook off the thoughts and kept his mind blank.

~~~

Horror gasped when Killer spanked him again. He began squirming his upper body around to show his displeasure and tried to get Killer off of him. But there was something else under the pain. The warm tingle that resonated in his bones had him sighing silently. At least it made the pain bearable.

~~~

Killer sighed in annoyance when Horror began wriggling around and leaned forward, pressing one of his elbows between the taller skeleton's shoulder blades. The position made spanking harder because he was hunched over Horror but he managed, slapping the other all the harder.

~~~

Horror gasped when Killer pinned him down, pushing his upper body to the ground. He began to breathe harder and trembled. No he can't do this. He can't keep him pinned like this, no way to fight. He can't keep Horror helpless like this-!

"Aaah!" Horror cried out when he was spanked. He shook and struggled harder under Killer, hating this feeling of helplessness in him. He hated it. "Killer stop it! Just stop!"

~~~

Killer blinked slightly when Horror seemed to panic. What? He let up a bit, pinning the other a bit less but stayed where he was. He didn't want the other to have a panic attack bevause of him.

"We both know that I can't and won't stop." Killer replied emotionlessly.

~~~

"Yes you can!" Horror protested as he struggled under the weight pinning him to the ground. His ecto flesh becoming tender under Killer's onslaught. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle. "Just. Stop! What the fuck do you want from me?!!"

~~~

"I want you to understand-" Killer replied coldly, giving Horror's ass a harsh slap. "-that this is really fucking important." He growled lowly, smacking the other skeleton's butt.

"I can't have you endangering us all." Killer growled, his left eye light lighting up violently as he spanked the taller.

~~~

Horror flinched at the first and second slap before he screamed at the third slap. He panted softly, tears gathering in the corners of his eye sockets before falling down his face. His breathing hitched a few times before he puts his face to the ground to hide it. He went silent afterwards, his shoulders shaking.

~~~

Killer flinched slightly when Horror screamed loudly, his eye sockets widening a bit when he saw the other crying. Was he getting through to him or had he upset the other?

"Why are you crying?" Killer asked, pausing for a moment.

~~~

Horror shifted slightly but he didn't answer. His face still pressed against the ground as tears slid down his face. He tried to curl his body forward to hide better but with Killer pinning him there wasn't much he could do. So he opted to just move his skull to the side to avoid Killer's eyes, his body trembling from pain and something else.

~~~

Killer huffed when he received no answer. He couldn't risk Horror stepping out of line again but he also didn't want to scar him. He quickly ran a check over the taller skeleton, aiming to see if the other's HP was still in an okay realm. He had been aiming to hurt the other but not injure him all too bad.

~~~

**Sans (Horror)**

**HP : 80/80**

***He is hurt and sorry.**

Horror stiffened when he felt Killer check him but didn't move or protested. He sniffled softly but otherwise didn't make much of a sound. There was something stirring between his legs from all the pain which was confusing and embarrassing to the bloody skeleton. So he stayed silent. Killer obviously won't let him go or grant mercy. Why fight back when he can't escape?

~~~

Horror was sorry after all. His method had worked. Killer delivered another slap to Horror's ass, looking down when he suddenly felt magic accumulating there. The taller skeleton already had his ass summoned. What was he doing down there? He lowered his hand slowly, accidentally resting it on Horror's abused ass cheek.

~~~

Horror winced when Killer continued the assault, biting his tongue to brace himself for the pain. He had expected pain so when Killer laid a hand on his smarting ass, he hissed softly and shifted. His breathing deepened in anticipation and slight fear. What would Killer do now?

~~~

Killer felt curious as to what Horror was doing down there so he carefully slid his hand down to the other's crotch before he even knew what he was doing.

~~~

Horror gasped with a hitch of breath when he felt Killer's hand slip under his shorts. He trembled slightly when the hand caressed his agitated magic gently as it made its way down to his crotch. Before he knew what he was doing, his pussy snaps into existence causing him to freeze.

~~~

Killer looked down when he felt the magic snap into existence. Had Horror been getting off on the pain? That... was an oddly hot thought... His cheek bones dusted with a slight blush as his phalanges glided over the soft ecto-flesh gently

~~~

Horror gasped loudly with a choke when Killer touched the lips of his sensitive pussy. He clenched his eyes shut as tears fell down, his face red with embarrassment. His shoulders trembled as he cried, waiting for Killer's next move.

~~~

Killer used his other hand to pull down Horror's shorts a bit, revealing his abused butt. The cherry magic was flushed a dark red. He rubbed the hurting cheeks, aiming for it to be a bit painful as he slipped a finger inside the outer lips of Horror's pussy.

"Safe word is red." He whispered, raising his hand again to deliver a swift blow to Horror's ass.

~~~

Horror's breathing went uneven when Killer lowered his shorts and rubbed his abused ass, the touch felt like fire on his backside. He gasps when Killer penetrated him before screaming out in pain when the other hit him again.

~~~

Killer smirked as he slowly started fucking Horror with his finger, slapping his butt again. He rubbed the abused flesh gently, comfortingly and leaned down a bit to place a small kiss to the back of the taller skeleton's skull.

~~~

Horror cried softly as Killer continued with the punishment, his face pressed against the ground to hide himself from the other. Stars this was embarrassing. He was already so close, his juices leaking out of his hole as Killer thrusted his fingers in and out.

Horror's crying softened when Killer rubbed his ass in an almost comforting manner before pressing a kiss to the back of his skull. His Soul aching at the sudden gentle attention.

~~~

Killer sped his fingers up a bit and slipped a third one inside, giving Horror's ass a gentle slap, hoping to push him over the edge with that.

~~~

Horror began making soft sounds ranging from gasps to hisses with the occasional moan as pleasure began building up his pussy. He's already so close. He arched back with a loud moan when Killer hit him again, his pussy clenching around the fingers as he climaxed. Tears slid down his face faster as he flopped back down, sobbing softly. Pain and pleasure mixing together sending him into a confused haze.

~~~

Killer groaned slightly when the other climaxed and thrusted his fingers into the clenching pussy three more times before he pulled out. They were coated in juices and he made sure to lick them completely clean, groaning softly at the taste. He untied Horror after that, making sure not to hurt him. Killer picked the taller up bridal style once he was freed.

~~~

Horror felt his hands being untied before he was picked up. He struggled lightly, confusion and pain making him uncoordinated. He wiped his tears, hissing at the sting on his chafed wrist but his tears just replaced itself. He opted to just cover his face as he cried, his lower half humming with pain and pleasure. This is all too confusing for him.

~~~

When Killer noticed that Horror was still crying he quickly sat down again, pulling Horror onto his lap and into a gentle hug.

"Shh... I'm sorry..." Killer murmured as he held the taller skeleton.

~~~

Horror stiffened when someone held him, waiting for more pain to be inflicted on him but instead he heard a soft voice comforting him. He paused in confusion, shifting slightly in the person's hold before he deemed that this person is safe. He buried his face into the warmth the other let out, something soft pressing against his face.

~~~

Killer rubbed Horror's back soothingly and pulled him a bit closer when he buried his face in his jacket.

"It's alright. I'm really, really sorry, Horror. I have no idea what came over me..." Killer whispered, trying to get the other to calm down. He shouldn't have done this to poor Horror.

~~~

Horror felt something rubbing his back soothingly, that soft voice talking to him again. He couldn't register the words that was spoken to him, the best he could do was blink sending more tears that were pooling in the corners of his eye sockets to cascade down his face. Horror shifted slightly but hissed in pain when his lower half burned causing more tears to come streaming down his face.

~~~

Killer winced in sympathy. He had done this to Horror, he was horrible. He quickly let go with one of his arms and pulled Horror closer with the other, pulling out a small jar of healing gel with his free hand.

"Everything's okay..." Killer murmured as he clumsily opened the jar and took some healing gel.

"This is gonna hurt a small bit." He explained as he slowly rubbed it onto the ecto-flesh, keeping his touches as gentle as possible.

~~~

Horror heard the voice's tone shifting to one of warning before he felt something touch his aflame ass. He winced and bit his tongue at the pain before breathing heavily when it tampered off into something more bearable.

Horror's eyes suddenly feels heavy as the warmth and gentle touches lulled him to sleep. He closes his eyes and relaxed, his consciousness fading slowly.

~~~

Killer slowly applied more of the healing gel, feeling a bit guilty. He had clearly taken it too far.

He stood up again, Horror in his arms when the taller skeleton fell asleep and carried hi to his own room, petting him all the while as he murmured more comforting words. He laid Horror into his bed and slid ino it next to him, cuddling him close.

~~~

In his sleep, Horror shifted closer to the warmth the other radiated and relaxed. He'll probably remember all of this tomorrow and feel extremely embarrassed. But at the moment, he doesn't care one bit.

Both skeletons slept soundly together, the pain of today momentarily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side note, if Horror really wanted to escape, he'd have shot a blaster at Killer. Horror let this happen. There's still consent between them and they have their limits that they won't cross. This is slightly touching that limit. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Dirty Talk (Dust/Lust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust finds a cute skeleton to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not good at Dirty Talk. But we did something as a replacement. XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lust peered over to the other skeleton sitting at the bar for the ump-teenthst time. He had to admit. That skeleton was really cute. He tried to move closer to the skeleton and stood up, walking over to the seat next to the handsome skeleton.

"Is that seat free, handsome?" Lust asked, leaning against the bar right next to the other skeleton.

~~~

Dust gazed at his full shot of whiskey hazily, his finger trailing over the rim slowly with a frown. His mind going a mile a minute in thought. He had hoped a night at the bar would keep him wasted enough but he just wasn't in the mood to drink anything. 

He jumped when someone talked to him and turned to see another skeleton. He flushed lightly at the flirt, having never been complimented or flirted with before, turning to look back at his glass and shrugging nonchalantly.

~~~

Lust smirked at the reaction he got and slid onto the seat right next to the shorter skeleton, his thigh touching the other's leg.

"My name's Lust." Lust introduced himself and winked at the other skeleton. "What's yours~?" He asked, rubbing his thigh against the shorter's leg.

~~~

Dust froze when the other skeleton touched his leg and shifted slightly. 

"Dust. My name is Dust." he answered without looking at the other.

~~~

"Oooh~ Our name's match." Lust noticed, giggling slightly. He turned to Dust and leaned onto the bar trying to get a better look at him.

"And what is such a gorgeous looking skeleton like you doing here tonight?" He asked, shifting a bit closer.

~~~

Dust flushed slightly at his words and cleared his throat, a faint smile on his face. He won't admit it but being told that he looks nice and not scary or ugly makes him happy.

"J-just drinking." he mumbles out an answer for the stranger, Lust. Suddenly feeling parched- and in need of a distraction- he took his full shot and downed it in one go. He coughed slightly at the slight burn. 

~~~

Lust smiled brightly when he saw that the other was smiling. His approaches were working!

"Trying to drown something out?" Lust hazarded. "Because I know a much better way to do that~" He murmured lowly, his voice almost a purr.

~~~

Dust raised a brow in confusion and risks a look at the newcomer. He's smirking and looking at him with an odd look in his eyes. "I guess...but I don't understand what you mean?"

~~~

"Well... I could treat you like my homework. I'd slam you on the table and do you all night~" Lust replied with a flirty wink, taking another sip from his drink.

~~~

"Treat me like....?" Dust mumbled under his breath in confusion before the implications registered. His face flushed light purple as he stared at the newcomer with wide eyes.

~~~

Lust smirked at the look on the other's face when he finally got it. He scooted a bit closer. The other had purple magic. He would really like to see that more.

"Yes~" Lust purred. "Would you like that, sweetie~" He asked, leaning a bit closer.

~~~

Dust leaned away slightly but he was frozen with shock, just staring at Lust with wide eyes. He didn't know what to do. His go to strategy is usually violence but he can't do that here on the surface. Beside it's been years, he's not sure if he knows how to fight the other off without causing harm. Sure he's fought but it was usually to beat up kidnappers and bad humans trying to kill him. This is out of his element.

"I- I don't-?" he stuttered weakly, eyes flicking between the skeleton and everywhere else.

~~~

Lust took that as a sign of embarrassment and laid an arm around the shoulders of the intiguing skeleton.

"Why don't we get out of here, sweetheart?" Lust murmured, leaning against the shorter skeleton.

~~~

"I-" Dust stuttered but went silent when Lust wraps his arm around his shoulders. What is he suppose to do?!

~~~

Lust stood up, taking Dust's hand and pulled him off his seat.

"Come on, gorgeous." Lust murmured.

~~~

"Wait I-!" Dust protested slightly when Lust took his hand and pulled him out of his seat before he followed the newcomer nervously. What is he going to do?

~~~

Lust turned around when the shorter skeleton protested and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Or would you rathe stay here for a bit longer?" Lust murmured into the shorter skeleton's non-existent ear.

~~~

"I-" Dust startled when Lust suddenly hugged him and relaxed. "I don't- I'm not sure." he replied honestly and pulled back to look at Lust.

"What are you going to do?" he asks softly, worried that he might have gotten off with a kidnapper or something. But he didn't come off as a kidnapper which leaves Dust confused.

~~~

"I only want to show you a good time." Lust responded quietly.

"I can stop any time you want." He murmured, his eye sockets half-lidded and his eye lights burning intensely.

~~~

Dust swallowed nervously with a small blush, the colour turning darker with each word. "You're talking about doing...'that' right?"

~~~

"Yeah~" Lust replied quietly.

"You're really cute." He murmured, pressing his teeth against Dust's. It had been a while since he had been able to get his hands on such a cute skeleton.

~~~

Dust blushed at the complimented and made a small noise when Lust kissed him. He stilled for a moment before gaining his bearings and kissed back uncertainly, not used to this kind of action.

~~~

Lust let out a pleased hum when the shorter skeleton kissed back and closed his eye sockets, licking at Dust's teeth gently.

~~~

"Mmph." Dust grunted softly before pulling back, he panted softly as he met Lust's eyes with his own. He blushed when he realized what they had been doing and looked away.

"L-let's go somewhere less um, public."

~~~

Lust smiled down at the shorter skeleton, his left eye light smoking magic as he looked into the other's eyes deeply.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Lust murmured.

"Would you mind if I teleport us?" He asked, caressing Dust's cheek bone gently.

~~~

Dust leaned into the touch with a small smile. His Soul drawn to gentle touch, having been years since he had this kind of affection. Even if the touch is unconventional. 

"No, I don't mind."

~~~

Lust hugged Dust a bit tighter and called on his magic, teleporting them into his apartment. They landed on his couch and he pulled the shorter skeleton onto his lap, kissing him again.

~~~

Dust felt a little dizzy when they teleported, though he was another kind of dizzy when Lust began kissing him. He closes his eyes and kissed back shyly, still unused to this type of touching.

~~~

Lust pressed his tongue against the other's teeth and looked into his eyes, his own eye lights glowing brightly

~~~

Dust moaned softly and parted his mouth to let the other's tongue in. He met Lust's eyes and flushed. He never had anyone look at him like that before.

~~~

Lust pushed down Dust's jacket and slid his tongue into the shorter's mouth. There was still that tingle of alcohol in the shorter's mouth and he groaned slightly at the taste. He wrapped his arms around Dust's waist and pulled him closer

~~~

Dust moaned softly before pulling away and grinning. His expression confident as he regained his composure. 

"Heh, you know I think your job is a fireman. Cause on the job, you see them hot and leave them wet." he grinned at his flirting, hoping it came off as he wanted it too be.

~~~

Lust flushed slightly, leaning forward a bit and let his lips ghost along Dust's.

"Nah. I'm a stripper~" Lust murmured, slipping off his jacket to empathise the statement.

"But I guess if I were a fireman, you'd be the fire." Lust replied lowly.

~~~

Dust flushed light purple before he chuckled, gaining his bravery as he slipped off his own jacket, albeit slower and more teasing. Or trying to be. He hasn't flirted before let alone strip teased.

"Aw. Then I guess I have to be a cop then." He leaned close to stare into Lust's eyes. "Then I could arrest you for being so damn hot."

~~~

Lust flushed slightly, the slow, teasing way in which Dust removed his jacket very arousing. He couldn't help but think about another article of clothing going down that way.

"Please arrest me then, officer~" Lust purred, caressing Dust's cheek bone.

~~~

Dust couldn't help but purr softly when Lust touched his cheek so gently, his sudden confidence tempered off at that moment.

He then remembered what he was doing and blinked his eyes open before grinning once more. He reaches his hand out to touch Lust's hips, his Soul stuttered nervously at the action but he hid it in his confident expression. He rubs the hips gently and lidded his eyes to look sexy.

"Well then Mr. Lust, I'd have to do a routine search to see if you have any weapons on you." he purred lowly.

~~~

Lust flushed slightly when Dust rubbed his hip.

"Just don't be surprised if you find a moan or two or even something else~" Lust murmured lowly, winking at the other.

~~~

Dust chuckled lowly and hummed lowly in thought. He's running out of flirting one liners. An idea popped into his skull and he grinned wider.

"Two single hearts on fire, currently on the wire." he says lowly in harmony as he pulled away. He grabs the ends of his shirt and slowly pulls it over his skull, keeping an eye on Lust. "As inhibitions fade, our focus moments made."

Dust threw his shirt away and showed his bare ribs at Lust, hoping he looks okay for the other. This is new to him but he's willing to try it.

~~~

Lust's eye lights were drawn to the other's ribs. They were beautiful. He stroked his phalanges over the shorter skeleton's ribs and smiled at him, giving him a small kiss. He had to admit that that song sounded wonderful, Dust's voice fitting perfectly.

~~~

Dust flinched slightly at the touch before sighing softly when Lust caressed his ribs. He kissed back softly before he gently pushes the other down onto the couch as he leaned over the other. He leaned close and gently pecks him on the cheek.

He pulls away and smirks. "Bruises and bitemarks say takes one to bring the pain. Passion lies in screams of ecstasitic dreams." he leans close to his neck and licks Lust's neck. "You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here."

He gently nips Lust neck and growled playfully. "Let's make this moment worth the wild, let's kill the night and go down in style."

~~~

Lust let himself be pushed down and looked up with a smirk, meeting Dust's. He could feel his magic stirring in his pelvis as Dust licked his neck and moaned lowly when the shorter skeleton nipped his neck.

"Dust~" Lust moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

~~~

Dust flushed before he gained his composure and pulled back to give him a predatory look.

"Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise. Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl~" Dust said lowly.

~~~

Lust smirked as he sat up and crushed their teeth together in a heated kiss, looping his arms around Dust's hips. When he pulled back he was panting slightly.

"Let me know the place and I'll take you away." Lust murmured, rubbing Dust's hips.

~~~

Dust bit back a moan at the action, his magic pooling in his pelvis. He's so sensitive, having never been touched that way before.

~~~

"Tonight, we're not gonna hold back~" Lust purred, slipping his hand into the shorter skeleton's pants as he kissed his again.

~~~

Dust moaned softly before his mouth was taken by Lust. He moaned into the kiss, his magic reacting my forming a pussy, already slick with juices. The low drawl of Lust's voice fitting perfectly with the song. 

~~~

Lust kissed the other skeleton deeply and gently rubbed over Dust's lips, his eye sockets half-lidded with desire. "What you need is just a little discipline. I got the right road, of the right medicine."

He pulled back a bit, sliding his finger over the shorter skeleton's pussy.

"I'm dominant by definition, I'm turned on by your submission~" Lust purred, sliding a finger into Dust.

~~~

Dust shivered when he felt a finger trailing over his summoned hole. He gasped loudly and panted when the finger pushed inside of him, his hands clenched on the couch as he tried to ground himself. He breathed heavily with tears in his eyes as his insides clenched onto the intrusion. He's never done this before. This is all new to him. He hoped Lust would be gentle with him.

~~~

Lust looked down when he heard the shorter skeleton pant. Dust looked wrecked already. A spark of magic shot down his spine when he felt the other clench around his finger. He was a virgin. A bolt of magic shot into his pelvis and he summoned his cock.

"Let me show you what you've been missing." Lust growled lowly, thrusting his finger into the shorter skeleton's hole.

~~~

Dust gasped loudly when the finger thrusted faster, one hand shooting up to cover his mouth as he moaned. He squirmed at the feeling but didn't pull away. Pleasure shooting up his spine from his cunt made his head go fuzzy and his eyes droopy. He panted and moaned loudly, his voice muffled by his hand.

~~~

Lust smirked as he inserted another finger and thrusted a few times before pulling out completely, leaving Dust just short of his orgasm.

~~~

Dust panted heavily when Lust inserted another finger, a coil in his lower stomach growing. The could grew and grew but before he could release the sensation stopped. Dust began whining and squirming in protest when Lust stopped, staring at the other with tearful eyes begging him to continue. That had felt so good. Why did he stop?

~~~

Lust pulled down the shorter's shorts and slid down a bit.

"My little fucking disaster, call me your master." Lust murmured before he licked Dust's soft, wet lips and thrusted his tongue deep inside of him.

~~~

Dust looked a little wary when Lust slid his short off of him before he moaned loudly when he felt the others tongue on his pussy. He let out a loud scream, the hand on his mouth removed to grip on the couch as he panted and moaned.

"Lust~!" he moaned out in pure pleasure.

~~~

Lust smirked as good as he could when he heard that scream as he thrusted his tongue into the shorter skeleton deeply, moaning at the taste.

~~~

"Gyah....aahh....mff...Lust..." Dust gasped and moaned, biting his lip when he felt the vibrations on his pussy when the other moaned.

~~~

Lust hummed when he noticed how affected the other had been by his moan, his eye lights hazy. He slipped a hand into his own pants and started jerking himself off in the same rythm as he thrusted his tongue into the shorter skeleton.

Lust moaned and sucked on Dust's clit gently.

~~~

"Ngh!" Dust jumped when Lust hummed sending more vibrations through him. His legs kicking and squirming at the attention between his legs. He's so close. There's so much pleasure. He's never felt this before. It feels so good.

Dust screamed and bucked his hips slightly when a sudden bolt of pleasure shot through his cunt.

~~~

Lust licked up the cum gushing out of Dust's pussy with a low moan and thrusted his dick into his hand, groaning quietly. He was close. So close.

Lust looked up. Dust looked completely wrecked. He locked up and came with a low wail, cum splattering onto the inside of his pants.

~~~

Dust panted softly as he laid on the couch, his eyes staring at nothing as he came down from his high. His body twitching with the occasional aftershocks.

He blinked a few times to clear his hazy mind and chuckled softly. "Wow." he breathed. "T-that was...amazing."

~~~

Lust gasped for breath and sunk onto the couch next to Dust, panting slightly.

"Yeah. It was..." Lust agreed, closing his eye sockets as he laid next to the shorter skeleton. He really hoped he wouldn't fall off the edge of the couch. His couch was pretty big but he wasn't sure if Dust would be okay with touching so he tried his best not to touch the other. Even though he wanted to cuddle with the shorter skeleton.

~~~

Dust reached an arm out to pull Lust close, stopping just short of touching him.

"Is it....okay?" he asks nervously. Is he the type to fuck and leave? Or maybe...maybe they could be friends.

~~~

Lust's eye lights practically sparkled when he looked up. Normally people just fucked him or got fucked by him and then left or threw him out. He nodded and scooted a bit closer, hugging Dust gently.

~~~

Dust pulled him close to his ribs and relaxed, his eyes closing and a faint smile on his lips. He relished in the warmth the other gave, the gentle touch and almost loving embrace. When did he last have that? When did he last have someone touch him so gently? It was forever ago.

Dust curled up into Lust's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping the other skeleton would still be here when he wakes up.

~~~

Lust wrapped his arms around the other skeleton a bit more tightly, cuddling him gently.

He placed a small kiss on his cheek bone once he thought the other had drifted off to sleep and closed his eye sockets, a light purple flush on his cheek bones as he cuddled with the other. It had been so long ago that someone actually cared enough to cuddle with him after sex...

He drifted off after a bit, the shorter skeleton secure in his grip as he fell asleep with the thought that he would cook brekfast for Dust in the morning as a thank-you.


	4. Public (Comic/Razz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic and Razz made a bet that involved the latter, a café and a sex toy. 
> 
> How will that scenario play out...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic - X  
> Razz - Skyler  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Comic glanced over at his datemate, his cheek bones dusting a faint blue as he saw how bothered Razz already looked. He smiled at the other as he got their coffees and walked over to their table.

~~~

Razz growled lowly under his breath, his fingers tapping impatiently on the table as he tried to control his magic from blushing too much. In his mind he was cursing a long stream of creative words at his so called mate.

~~~

Comic placed Razz' coffee in front of him and slid into the chair opposite of him, smiling.

"here you go, babe." Comic murmured, winking at Razz.

~~~

Razz leveled Comic a flat enraged look as he took his coffee, grumbling unhappily.

"Thank you." he said politely but the look he gave Comic read 'Fuck you'.

~~~

Comic chuckled slightly at the passive aggression his datemate was using.

"You're welcome." Comic responded despite hearing the hidden meaning. He took a sip from his coffee, his eye sockets widening comically. Hot! His eye sockets were welling up with tears and he set the coffee down, looking deeply pained. He guessed that was karma...

~~~

Razz covered his mouth in a pitiful attempt to hide a not-so-dignified snort of amusement. He reached over to hand Comic a tissue, looking at his mate with a small smile.

"Need this dear?" he said sarcastically with a hint of amusement.

~~~

Comic frowned and shook his head stubbornly, putting one of his hands into his pocket. He grabbed the small remote control in there but kept it inside his jacket pocket as he pressed an upwards arrow, smirking at Razz.

~~~

Razz saw that look in his eyes a little too late before he grunted softly. His pussy clenched at the vibrations from the vibrator shoved in his cunt.

He regained his composure and sent a glare at his mate. "Fucker." he said loud enough for Comic to hear.

~~~

Comic flushed slightly. Razz was so hot...

Comic tutted at the other, smirking.

"now, now. don't be so mean." He warned the other, stirring his coffee in attempt to cool it down a bit.

~~~

Razz frowned deeply at the other as he picked up his own cup. He blew softly at the heated cup.

He opted to ignore his mate and drank his cup quickly. He wouldn't risk drinking slowly and putting the cup down. Comic would use that chance to make this worse.

~~~

Comic watched Razz as he downed his coffee. He didn't bother the other while he was drinking, smiling to himself as he blew on his coffee.

"are you sure you want to drink that so quickly?" Comic asked. As long as Razz was drinking he couldn't tease him but once he was done he could tease him the whole time he was drinking his own coffee.

~~~

Razz raised a brow at his mate, ignoring the vibrations between his legs.

"Considering your track record, I'll take my chances."

~~~

Comic chuckled, winking at the shorter skeleton.

"i know you love me." He replied, smiling. He couldn't wait until Razz was finally done with his coffee. He took a small sip of his own coffee, frowning a bit. He hadn't noticed that before. He took three packets of sugar and ripped them open, pouring them into his coffee.

~~~

Razz blushed at the remark and looked away, frowning.

"Whatever." he grumbled unhappily but the blush on his face betrays him.

~~~

Oh stars! Razz was so adorable!

"I love you too, sweetheart." Comic mumbled quietly, flushing slightly.

~~~

Razz sighed softly before turning his skull and giving Comic a small smile. A little break from their game.

"You know me too well comedian." he said fondly.

~~~

Comic's cheek bones flushed a bit brighter at the sight of the other's smile. These were the moments he lived for. He returned it with his own smile and took Razz' hand in his own for a moment, squeezing it gently.

~~~

Razz squeezed back before leaning over the table to press a soft kiss to Comic's cheek. He used his other hand to gently grab his cheek and turn his skull to face Razz's eyes.

"I'd hate to break up this moment but we've been at this for 15 minutes and I want to slam you on the table right now if you don't 'port us home." his sentence trailed off to a low lust filled growl as his need grew the longer the vibrations continued their pleasant hum.

~~~

Comic smiled and leaned into the touch, looking deeply into Razz' lust-filled eye lights.

Comic flushed a deep blue and nodded, calling up his magic. He teleported them onto their bed and pulled Razz into a kiss.

~~~

"Mff-!" Razz grunted when Comic crashed their lips together before he kissed back just as hard.

Razz pulled away to grin at his mate. "That was the shortest dare ever." he said lowly and rubbed their crotches together, grunting in pleasure. "Not complaining. If it means you'll fuck me to oblivion sooner."

~~~

"yeah. i'll do that." Comic murmured with a smirk, pulling Razz close. He licked his neck and sucked at his cervical vertebrae, his hand sliding into his datemate's pants. He couldn't wait to finally take Razz, his cock buldging against his shorts. He nibbled the shorter skeleton's neck gently as he ran a finger over the soaking wet folds of his datemate's pussy.

"rather sooner than later though..." He growled lowly.

~~~

Razz masked his moans with soft grunts when Comic nibbled his neck and played with his pussy, the vibrations making him extra sensitive. He grinned lustfully at his mate and took off his shirt slowly, putting on a show for Comic before throwing it unceremoniously on the floor.

"Take me then." he breathed out and stared at him through half lidded eyes.

~~~

Comic's eye lights burned brightly with lust as he watched Razz take off his shirt. He leaned forward and pushed the shorter into the mattress, nibbling on his collarbone gently.

"i will, love." He breathed, quickly removing Razz' pants. He slid off his shorts and looked down when something tumbled out of his pocket. The remote. He smirked lustfully and cranked the dial up a few times.

~~~

Razz groaned and arched his back when Comic nibbled his collarbone. Fuck that felt good. Razz felt his shorts being pulled off and spread his legs in anticipation, the vibrator still buzzing inside of him.

When Comic smirked, that was his only warning to hold on when the vibrator's speed was amped causing him to buck his hips in pleasure as he moaned. "Comic~! You-! Fuck!"

~~~

Comic leaned forward, effectively pinning Razz to the mattress as he smirked down at him, eye sockets half-lidded with lust.

"i guess i can do that..." Comic murmured before nibbling on the shorter's neck again, taking his hard dick into his hand. He guided it to his datemate's passage, rubbing it against his pussy with a moan.

"you want me to remove it before i fuck you into oblivion as you said so nicely?" Comic asked, smirking.

~~~

Razz groaned in pleasure when Comic kept nibbling his collarbone and rubbing his hard cock on his pussy.

He jumped looking alarmed at the thought. "Pull it out first! I'm not letting you fuck me with that thing still inside!" he screamed in a panic, his voice growing a pitch in his distress.

~~~

Comic smiled comfortingly as he kissed his cheek bone.

"shh.. calm down..." Comic murmured as he pulled the small vibrator out and switched it off. He laid it to the side and then he was back again, pinning Razz down as he pushed into him. He let out a low groan as his cock slid into the wet, tight passage and his right eye light went out, his left one smoking a bright cyan as he took one of his datemate's hands into his own.

~~~

Razz relaxed when Comic hushed him and kissed him gently, his panic dampened by his trust in his mate.

Razz sighed softly in relief when the vibrator was pulled out only to moan loudly when Comic's large cock slid into him, filling him up perfectly. He squirmed slightly at the feeling and grips his mate's hand tightly to ground himself as he panted. Stars why is his mate so big?!

~~~

Comic leaned down again and kissed Razz deeply, groaning lowly as he started thrusting into his mate shallowly, trying not to overwhelm the other just yet. He had time after all.

~~~

Razz kissed back, moaning into the kiss rhythmly with Comic's thrusts. He was grateful for the slow and shallow pace, unsure if he could handle straight up slamming with how sensitive he was. The vibrations had been more intense than he had thought.

~~~

Comic pulled back for a second, gasping for breath before he kissed Razz again, his eye sockets half-lidded and his left eye light blazing. Razz felt so great. He squeezed the shorter's hand gently and quickened his pace a bit, tangling his tongue around his mate's.

~~~

Razz danced his tongue with Comic's tongue, groaning heatedly as the other's thrusts quickened a pace. He thrust downwards to meet Comic's trusts occasionally, mewling with pleasure each time. Stars Comic was so close to his sweet spot.

Razz pulled away to moan loudly. "Please...more..."

~~~

Comic groaned as Razz thrust himself downward, loving the sounds he was making. He felt the coil in his non-existent stomach tighten bit by bit.

"sure~" Comic growled lowly, agreeing easily as he started to pound into Razz, panting loudly, his cheek bones flushing slightly.

~~~

Razz cried out at the sudden change of pace and wrapped his limbs around his mate, clinging onto him and releasing his moans beside Comic's skull.

"Oh! Ah! Ngh! Ah! Please! More!" he moaned out as he arched his spine towards his mate.

~~~

Comic moaned loudly as he quickened his pace, his right eye light a flash.

"so amazin'!" Comic mumbled out, gasping as he slammed into Razz hard. He was close...

~~~

Razz gasped and moaned. He squirmed slightly, the coil in his stomach growing with each thrust. He was so close! He sunk his teeth into Comic's shoulder to muffle his sounds, tears of pleasure dotting his eyes. His pussy clenched onto the thrusting dick in a vice grip. He was so close!

~~~

Comic let out a moan as Razz bit him and nibbled his neck lightly, panting loudly when the shorter skeleton clenched around him. He slipped his hand down and squeezed his right eye socket shut, rubbing his mate's clit as he continued thrusting fast and hard. He was about to-

~~~

When a sharp bolt of pleasure shot through his spine, Razz bit harder on his mate's shoulder with a scream as he came, his cunt squeezing the life out of Comic's dick. His head turning fuzzy as his juices squirted around Comic's dick.

~~~

Comic gasped when Razz bit him harder, moaning loudly as he squeezed around him.

"r-raazzz~" Comic gasped as he came hard, his cum shooting deeply into Razz as he squeezed his eye sockets shut in pleasure.

~~~

Razz grunted when he felt hot cum hitting the back of his magic and filling him up. He shivered at the full feeling, relaxing his body with the occasional aftershocks jolting him. He released his mouth from Comic's shoulder with a small moan and fell back on the bed, his eyes shut in relaxation. Tiredness accompanied the full feeling.

~~~

Comic groaned when the shorter skeleton unlatched his sharp teeth from his shoulder, a bit of marrow dripping down. He grunted slightly as he pulled out, his sensitive cock brushing against Razz' insides. The skeleton collapsed next to his mate and pulled him into a sleepy hug, nuzzling him gently as he dispelled his cock.

~~~

Razz nuzzled back sleepily with a small smile. He wraps his arms around Comic's middle and opens his eyes, snapping them open in surprise when he saw the red marrow dripping down his mate's shoulder. He sat up and gently brushed his phalanges over the wound.

"You're hurt." he noted softly.

~~~

Comic followed Razz' movements lazily, looking up at him when he examined the wound. He winced slightly when his mate brushed his fingers over the wound. It wasn't particularly deep but it stung a bit.

"it's no big deal..." Comic murmured sleepily, closing his eye sockets.

~~~

Razz frowned as he summoned his healing magic, thankful that he could actually do it unlike most of his Underground which lacked the ability.

"It still needs to be tended to." he protested and pressed two fingers to the bleeding wound. "Hold still. It might sting." he warned.

In his AU, healing magic was to fix wounds. Nothing more. If it did its job, it was good enough. Thus the process would sting a bit, a small price to pay to stay alive in his world.

~~~

Comic winced a bit but stubbornly kept his eye sockets closed, trying to fall asleep even as it stung a bit. He had had worse.

"sure..." Comic grunted quietly.

~~~

Razz rolled his eyes as he pushed healing magic into the wound. Stubborn skeleton. Suit himself. It would probably sting a lot.

The wound slowly closed and healed fully without any scars. He pulled back with a satisfied grin. "Perfect."

~~~

Comic hissed slightly, the sting a lot worse than he had expected. Maybe like the prick of a needle but not like this.

"ow..." Comic grunted. After a bit the sting faded and his shoulder stopped hurting.

"just like you." Comic couldn't help but add.

~~~

Razz blushed in surprise before scowling and smacking Comic gently on his skull. "Dimwit."

~~~

Comic chuckled, pulling Razz on top of him into a hug. He kissed his flushed cheek bone, smiling brightly as he tilted the shorter skeleton's head a bit to look into his eyes.

"i love you..." He murmured, pressing a kiss to his mate's teeth.

~~~

Razz gasped in surprise when Comic suddenly pulled him down and hugged him. He pouted at his mate, blushing slightly before relaxing and smiling softly.

Razz kissed back softly, wrapping his arms around Comic's shoulders. His mate could be a little annoying and more than a handful. But he still loved him. More than anything. Second best to his own brother.

He pulled away with a small smile and blush.

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a placeholder. Just ignore it for now...

Under construction...


	6. Humiliation (Lust/Dance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance is awfully shy while Lust is extremely outgoing. The former feels like he has to prove something to his mate. It doesn't go too well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust - X  
> Dance - Skyler  
> Edit - X
> 
> ###  **WARNING!!! HEAVY ANGST!!!**
> 
> You have been warned...
> 
> Song: Simon Curtis - Flesh  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI&index=16&t=0s&list=LL_ljbglM0z-e3gKCVKDZBAw
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Dance blushed deeply as he looked at himself in the full length mirror in the bedroom. Stars why was he doing this?

He's wearing a silk translucent purple crop top that showed off his ribs and the straps of his sexy lace lingerie underneath, the ends of the shirt tickling his spine and summoned stomach teasingly. The short sleeves flaring out like wings which fluttered with each movement of his arms. His short, tight, pink mini skirt hugged his hips tightly, showing off his summoned thighs, doing little to hide his panties. Translucent silk panties did also nothing to hide his summoned cunt and ass.

He shuddered at the feeling. Too exposed. Too tight.

Dance shook his skull and steeled his nerves. For Lust. This was for Lust.

With that thought, he swallowed hard and walked out the door, swinging his hips like he practised. "Lust~!" he called out sensually, blushing harder at how he sounded. Stars this was so embarrassing. "Baby~! Where are you~?"

 

Lust looked up from where he had been sitting on the couch, a bit confused as to why Dance was speaking in that tone.

He promptly flushed deeply when he saw what Dance was wearing.

"woah~" Lust breathed, mesmerised by how hot his mate looked. He looked gorgeous, beautiful, handsome and so, so fucking hot. He couldn't help but stare at him, gaping slightly. There was a deep flush on Dance's cheek bones and a slight sway to his hips that had Lust entranced immediately. He didn't even know where to look anymore and let out a low whistle.

 

Dance resisted the urge to hide his face when Lust came into view, blushing harder at the low whistle. But the pleased and entranced look on Lust's face was worth it. He bit his tongue and grinned, lidding his eyes just how he saw his mate do it.

He slowly walked towards his mate, faking confidence before leaning down- exposing his collarbone when his shirt slid down- and smirked at Lust. "Hey baby~" he murmured sensually.

 

Lust blushed slightly when Dance looked at him so sensually and felt like it was Christmas and his birthday combined when he came closer and leaned down, giving him a nice view of his collarbone.

"heya, gorgeous..." Lust murmured, eye lights turning into purple hearts as he looked the other skeleton up and down.

"you look absolutely stunning." He praised.

 

Dance closes his eyes with a light flinch at the praise, his grin twitching before he regained his composure to look at Lust.

"I'm glad~" he purred out, straightening himself while running his hands up his body from his hips to his stomach and ribs slowly, reaching his shoulders and raising his arms above his head to expose himself, the touch and action causing him to shiver uncomfortably but he didn't show it. "Took a while to prepare myself for you~"

 

Lust was just about drooling when Dance rose his arms, the top rising a bit and giving him a nice view of his lower ribs.

"it was absolutely worth it..." Lust murmured quietly, not knowing where to look at. Dance was so beautiful. He would love to take a picture but he knew the other wouldn't be comfortable with it so he didn't bother asking. The fact that he had even put this outfit on was such a big demonstration of trust already.

 

Dance smiled genuinely at his words before lowering his arms back down and walking towards the mp3 player near the TV- making sure to sway his hips and exaggerate his movements to rise his skirt to reveal his panties, blushing deeper at the action- which they used to put on some dance music. He bent down and searched for the song he was looking for.

Once he found it he stood up, his movements slightly stiff from nervousness and uncomfortable feeling. He walked over to the stripper pole attached to the ceiling Lust had in the living room as he danced.

"This is not the way into my heart  
Into my head  
Into my brain  
Into none of the above"

He ran his hands along his body starting from his thighs to his ribs, up his neck- tilting his head to expose the bone- and trailing his pointer finger along his skull.

"This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love"

He trailed his hand down to slowly trail his pointer finger over his collarbone, blushing deeper all the way. Once he reached the other side of his collarbone he trailed down to his ribs, his face scrunching up slightly at his actions causing discomfort. He hid it with a grin and lidded his eyes, eye lights trained on Lust.

 

Lust stared at Dance's ass, flushing a bit more when he could see his mate's ecto-flesh through the panties. He got an even nicer view when the other skeleton bent down. Oh stars... He even had his pussy summoned. Dance was so hot...

Lust watched excitedly as Dance walked over to the pole and watched him start to dance, the entrancing display making his heart-shaped eye lights slightly hazy. He had a feeling his brain was going to explode. His shy lover was pole dancing for him! And that gaze was completely on point and perfect and he was gushing in his mind about how amazing his mate was.

 

"We can get a little crazy just for fun  
Just for fun"

Dance grabbed the pole with one hand and spun around once then twice, stopping his spin by raising his leg, showing off his thigh.

"Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go"

Dance tilted his spine backwards, almost touching the floor before pulling up and spinning once to face Lust.

"Tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin  
And I'm ready to blow"

Dance closed his eyes as he puts both his hands up to grab the pole like he was actually tied up, showing off his body and swinging his hips to the beat.

"Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh"

Dance gritted his teeth as he ran his hands up his body once more. Tears dotting his eyes which he didn't bother to hide this time.

"Get undressed  
Taste the flesh"

He slipped his hands under his crop top to caress his own ribs, shuddering with tears in his eyes.

"Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh"

Dance grabbed the pole again and spun around, stopping himself with his thigh once more and ran his hand up the flesh. He flipped himself so that his back was against the pole, one hand holding the pole while the other touched his thigh, his legs spread slightly. His mini skirt rode up, exposing him more and bringing more tears into his eyes. His dark blush growing darker as his mind quickly got overwhelmed, his mind fighting with himself. One to hide and the other to keep going for Lust.

"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more"

He climbed up the pole and spun around, bending his body upside down while spreading his legs.

"Make me bleed I like it rough  
Like it rough rough rough"

He straightened himself up and lowered himself, his pussy getting wetter from the stimulation and embarrassment.

"Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh"

He ran his hands up his body again, this time with tears running freely down his face.

 

Lust watched with wide eye sockets as Dance danced so damn perfectly. That was the first time Lust saw him with a pole and he was rocking it. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous because the first time he had done it, he had run into the pole at least twice. And he held the rhythm perfectly.

Lust's eye lights shrunk when he noticed the tears in Dance's eyes. He knew the other was uncomfortable with this but he didn't think he would be uncomfortable enough to cry. Oh shit...

Then Dance started crying.

"d-dance.." Lust whispered but it was easily drowned out by the loud music.

 

"Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed"

Dance started breathing heavily with closed eye sockets, tears streaming down his face as he put his arms above his head again, his mind fighting with himself. His expression pained as his body danced, as if he was not in control of himself.

"Cause I'm a screamer baby  
Make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse  
Beat beat beat beat  
It's like a trigger  
Get me ready to shoot"

He put one hand to his throat and tilted his head up, opening his mouth wide before closing it like he was moaning, as if he was choking himself as his hips swung in beat with the song.

"Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak  
Little peek"

He lowered his hand to pull up his skirt to show off his panties which were already wet with his juices. The action made his breathing uneven, almost to the point of hyperventilation and sobbing.

"You can dominate the game  
Cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do  
I'm a freak"

He slipped his hand between his legs and rubbed his lips, showing the action to his mate. But he wasn't looking at Lust. He still had his eyes closed shut with tears streaming down his pained expression, his body shaking as he silently sobbed.

"So you'd better believe  
I like it rough"

His breathing deepened as he danced almost automatically, possessing enough coherence to dance but not enough to register his surroundings and actions. Not with his mind fighting.

"Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh"

He unclipped the clip on his skirt and lowered it down to his legs, kicking it away as he spun around the pole with one hand.

"Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh"

He used his other hand to grab the bottom of his crop top and remove it swiftly, exposing himself completely to his audience.

"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it rough  
Like it rough rough rough  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh"

 

 

Shit. Shit, shit, fuck! What the actual fuck was happening?! They had a safe word for a reason for star's sake! He was torn between finding what Dance was doing hot and being extremely concerned for his mate. The other didn't seem to be in control anymore and that worried him to astronomical degrees.

Then he started stripping. And while normally Lust would have loved to see that, Dance looked so incredibly uncomfortable, heck, he was even crying!

"dance? dance, stop!" Lust called out to the other concernedly.

 

The tone of the song began to slow into a hypnotizing rhythm, Dance following the beat without hesitation.

"Hold me down  
And make me scream"

He spun around the pole in time with the beat, running his hand over his body sensually. His body tensed as his mind continues to fight.

"Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on  
And take me out"

Dance tilted his skull as he spun around and around.

"Make me beg for more"

Suddenly it was like his strings was cut as one side of his mind won. He would continue for Lust.

He opened his eyes, but they were blank. His face relaxed but now into more of a frown, tears stopping as he danced like a puppet on strings.

"Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh"

His body was relaxed, his moves were precise. He was not looking anywhere and he was not showing any emotions.

"Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh"

 

"Dance! Stop this!" Lust called a bit louder. This was getting very concerning.

Then Dance opened those blank eyes. Fuck...

"Dance!! Stop it!! DANCE!!!" Lust screamed, getting really freaked out. What was happening?! Why had he ever thought getting Dance even a small bit of his comfort zone would be okay? This was his fault!! What should he do? What was he supposed to do?! Then suddenly a thought came across his mind.

"RED!!!" Lust screamed as loudly as he could, tears rolling down his cheek bones, shivering in fear for his mate. He tried to stand up and run over to Dance but his knees were weak and they couldn't support his weight.

 

Dance gasped loudly and immediately fell to his knees, his legs suddenly unable to support his weight as they went numb. He panted and coughed, trying hard not to vomit, his eye lights small and shaking as he stared confused at the floor where his discarded clothes lied. He blinked, confused. What happened?

Liquid dripped onto the floor in front of him. He reached a hand up to touch his cheek, pulling it back to see his fingers wet with tears. His hand was shaking violently. Then he remembered what had happened.

He choked once, twice, before he covered his face with his hands as he sobbed, his body shaking violently as his Soul churned uncomfortably.

 

Fuck...

Lust quickly stood up despite his protesting legs and took Dance's jacket from the couch where he had thrown it earlier. He walked over to his mate shakily, guilt closing up his throat as he sunk to his knees next to him and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders, giving him a gentle hug.

"i'm sorry. i'm so sorry..." Lust choked out between sobs.

 

Dance uncovered his face when he felt the familiar fabric covering his shoulders and upper body. He shuddered and pulled his jacket closer to his body, putting his arms through the sleeves and zipping up the jacket fully. He pulled the hood over his skull and breathed, leaning onto Lust, sobbing as he tried to control his shaking and regained himself.

 

"shh..." Lust murmured, still crying, his mind being wracked by guilt.

"please tell me why you did that..." Lust whispered as he pulled the shorter skeleton closer to himself, hugging him.

 

Dance sniffed softly, wiping away his tears before jolting at the question, looking at Lust with wide eyes. He sniffed and looked away, hugging himself protectively.

"I-I-. I w-w-wanted t-t-to m-make y-you h-happy." he stuttered out through tears.

 

Lust thought his soul was going to shatter with that confession. He closed his eye sockets, crying as he hugged Dance tightly and buried his face in his mate's jacket.

"you didn't have to do this. i love you for who you are." Lust replied, starting to sob as he held the other tightly.

 

Dance shook his skull as he trembled in Lust's hold.

"B-b-but... wouldn't y-you like a l-lover that's m-more confident? C-confident enough t-to dance with y-you a-at Grillby's?" he asks through tears, looking up at Lust with wide eye lights.

 

"you.. you're perfect like you are..." Lust choked out between sobs.

"i love you... and i'm so sorry you felt that way..." He murmured quietly, tears running down his face as he looked at Dance, his perfect mate.

 

Tears gathered in Dance's eyes as he stared up at Lust. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Lust's skull, closing his eyes as he cried.

"I love you." he says softly. "I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you."

 

Lust sniffled and told Dance that everything was okay and closed his eye sockets, holding onto his mate tightly, afraid that he might lose him to whatever that before had been.

"i won't ever pressure you into something..." Lust promised, his voice shaky.

 

Dance hugged back as much as he could, nuzzling his mate softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you."

 

Lust nuzzled back, still crying a bit.

"it's fine. we're fine. i love you too." Lust mumbled quietly, still slightly shaken.

 

Dance smiled with a small hum, nuzzling his mate and leaning closer to the other. Safe. He felt safer with Lust. It was little odd considering that their personalities clashed, he was shy and reserved while Lust was confident and outgoing. And yet they fit well together. Dance wouldn't change it for the world. Even if he still got odd looks from the others.

After a moment, Dance shifted to try and get more comfortable. He snapped his eyes open and shuddered when his bare thighs brushed against each other and the cold floor. Stars he hated this. He felt too exposed. His breathing hitched before he buried his face into Lust's chest.

 

Lust looked down at the other when he felt him shudder and bury his face into his chest. He wiped away his tears and rubbed Dance's skull comfortingly when he got an idea. He slid one of his arms under his beautiful mate and picked him up bridal style, pressing a small kiss to his teeth.

Lust carried Dance to their bedroom, sitting down on their bed with the shorter skeleton in his lap.

 

Dance curled up into Lust's chest when he was picked up, smiling shyly at the kiss. He blinked in confusion when Lust walked into the bedroom and placed him on his lap.

"L-Lust?" he asks softly, staring down at his mate, nervous and confused.

 

"shh..." Lust murmured, kissing his mate gently. He bit the shorter skeleton's lip softly, running his tongue over Dance's teeth as he leaned forward a bit, pushing his mate against the mattress.

 

Dance closed his eyes in surprise when Lust kissed him before relaxing and letting his mate take over. He squeaked softly when Lust nipped his lip and pushed him down onto the bed. He opened his mouth to let Lust's tongue in and played with it shyly.

 

Lust would have smirked at that cute squeak had he not been busy slowly licking Dance's tongue and twisting his own around it, running a hand over his mate's ribcage gently.

 

Dance purred softly when his tongue was played with before he shuddered when Lust's hand brushes over his jacket, making him aware of the lingerie and panties he was still wearing underneath. The tight lacy material sent uncomfortable shivers all over his body.

Dance pulled away, a bit of moisture in the corners of his eyes as he stared up at Lust. His expression a mix of shyness, pain and uncomfortableness.

"L-Lust, I-I'm still w-wearing..." he trailed off in embarrassment. He wanted to take it off but he didn't think he'd be able to do it lying down.

 

Lust winced slightly when he saw that expression. That had to go off his mate's face. Dance was supposed to be happy. He caressed the shorter skeleton's cheek bone gently, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"do you want me to help you take it off?" Lust asked, his voice a low murmur.

 

Dance leans into the gentle touch, looking up at his mate and sniffled. He nodded shyly with an agreeing hum. He needed help to get this thing off of him.

 

Lust gave a nod in return, showing that he understood. He slowly zipped down Dance's jacket, feeling a bit aroused when he saw what Dance was wearing up close. He slowly reached a hand around the shorter's back and helped him get the lingerie off. He leaned down a bit further and kissed his mate's cheek bone with a soft hum.

"beautiful." Lust murmured, kissing Dance's other cheek bone gently.

 

Dance arched his back to help Lust remove the damned thing from his body. He closed one eye when Lust kissed his cheek, smiling shyly with a blush at the praise.

 

"thank you~" Lust hummed as he had an easier time taking the lingerie off. He threw it away a lot more aggressively than he normally treated clothing and it landed in a corner far, far away from the two. He smiled and leaned down, licking up Dance's sternum, keeping eye contact all the while.

"you're so gorgeous..." He murmured, sliding off the panties which met the same fate as the lingerie.

 

Dance whimpered softly when Lust licked his sternum. The sensation sending pleasure through his ribs and strangely, comforting him. Dance helped slip his panties off, jolting with a bright blush when he realized how wet he was. His lips were open and wet, the inside of his thighs dripping with his juices.

He whined and covered his face with an embarrassed frown and turned away from Lust's view. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he whispered out in a panic, his voice growing a pitch higher than his normal tone.

 

Lust's eye sockets lidded with lust when he saw how wet Dance was. His thighs and lips were glistening with his juices. He placed a finger on Dance's mouth to shush him and shot him a comforting smile and a wink.

He slid that finger over his mate's whole body, down and down until he reached his destination and slowly rubbed the inside of the shorter skeleton's thighs with a small smirk, desire burning in his eye lights.

"don't apologise, love." He murmured softly.

 

Dance removed his hand hesitantly when Lust pressed a finger to his lips, blushing deeper when his mate winked at him.

He shivered with a shaky breath when Lust trailed the finger down his body slowly in a teasing manner. The shy skeleton flinched when his mate ran his fingers down his thighs, the touch sending pleasure straight to his cunt. He was so sensitive.

Dance watched Lust with a wary and nervous expression on his face. What was he going to do?

 

"is this okay with you, babe?" Lust asked when he noticed how nervous Dance looked. He rubbed his thigh comfortingly, looking up at the other, his eye lights slightly hazy.

 

Dance gulped nervously, his breathing heavy and he nodded. "J-just...b-be gentle?" he asked shyly.

 

"i will, sweetheart~" Lust murmured seductively, sliding his finger over Dance's lips gently. He leaned down to shower his face in soft kisses while he slid his finger inside.

 

Dance bucked his hips slightly with a gasp when the finger trailed over his sensitive lips before whining shyly when Lust began pressing kisses onto his skull. He gasped loudly and flinched when the finger pressed inside him. His sensitive walls clenching on the hard bone as he shifted and squirmed on the bed.

 

"shh..." Lust murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Dance's teeth.

"relax, beautiful." He added, nuzzling his mate gently as he started thrusting his finger into him shallowly.

 

Dance tried to keep quiet but with the finger thrusting inside of him, he let out small noises.

"Hah... ngh..." he gasped and groaned softly, closing his eyes in shame at the noises he was making. His eyes closed as he nuzzled back, trying to find some affection.

 

Lust groaned softly.

"i love the noises that you make, gorgeous..." He murmured lowly, his voice almost sounding like a purr. He sucked Dance's neck gently, licking his mate's cervical vertebrae.

 

Dance tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck, blushing deeply at Lust's words.

"It's... I..." his protests were drowned out by a groan of pleasure when Lust licked his neck. He shivered pleasantly at the attention, his blush growing from embarrassment.

 

Lust growled softly when Dance exposed more of his neck and nibbled on it gently, making sure not to use his sharp canines. He slipped a second finger inside his mate. Dance was so hot and he loved him so much.

"so hot~" Lust murmured softly, looking up at Dance, desperate to see his wonderful reactions.

 

Dance gasped loudly and squirmed when another finger was pushed inside. He stared up at Lust with a deep blush shyly.

"I- I'm not..." he protested weakly, trying to get away from his mate's stare.

 

"you're so handsome~" Lust praised, biting Dance's neck to cut off the protest he was sure to get.

He pulled back a bit, staring into his mate's eyes.

"so beautiful~" He murmured, kissing Dance's cheek bone as he slipped another finger in easily.

 

Dance closed his eyes with an embarrassed sound at the praise before he arched his back in surprise with a moan. Stars his neck was so sensitive. Scratch that everything was sensitive.

Despite his embarrassment growing, he was smiling through his bright blush. He cried out loudly when another finger was inserted. He squeezed around the thrusting fingers, the fingers were so close to his g-spot.

"L-L-Lust~!" Dance moaned out.

 

Lust smiled at him and thrusted harder and deeper, panting slightly. The sight of his mate coming undone turned him on immensely and his dick was already pressing against his shorts.

 

Dance kept squirming on the bed, arms covering his face as he panted and moaned, the fingers thrusting so hard and so deep. It made his orgasm climb closer.

"Lust! Lust!" Dance screamed out as he squirmed around his upper body. His legs wrapping themselves around Lust's hips to pull him closer.

He blushed harder when he heard his own desperate voice and realized his actions. He whined loudly in embarrassment, tears dotting the corners of his sockets.

"Lust~!" he sobbed out.

 

Lust's eye lights hazed a bit more, turning into purple hearts when Dance wrapped his legs around his hips, his cock twitching with desire.

"dance~ so gorgeous~" He purred when he saw Dance's desperate expression.

 

Dance whined at his words and struggled to hide his face, a bit difficult when he was trying to ground himself from all the pleasure Lust was giving him.

"I-I'm n-no-ah!" his protests were cut off as he moaned. Tears running freely down his face. "Lu-ust!"

 

Lust shifted to support his weight with his elbow so that he had his hand free. He wiped Dance's cheek bone and brushed away the tears, smiling at him.

"you are." Lust murmured.

 

Dance sobbed, looking at his mate through tear filled eyes. His tears replacing the ones Lust wiped away. He whined and grabbed Lust's hand tightly, trying to ground himself from so much pleasure.

"I- I-" Dance tried to protest but he couldn't through all the pleasure and attention Lust was giving him. He opted to bite his fist to muffle his moans.

 

Lust gently removed Dance's fist from his mouth, not wanting him to hurt himself.

He thrusted his fingers into the shorter skeleton faster, aiming to push him over the edge.

 

Dance whined when his fist was removed from his mouth, his hand clenching Lust's hand to ground himself.

He cried out loudly when Lust sped up, sobbing as he was quickly overwhelmed. He was so close! It was too much!

"Stop! Stop stop stop! Lust please!" he sobbed out, his breathing hitched every so often. He was so close! So close! Please slow down!

 

Lust squeezed back, smiling down at the shorter skeleton. He slowed down a small bit when Dance cried out but not by much, still thrusting into his small mate deeply.

"come for me~" Lust purred lowly, kissing Dance gently.

 

Dance cried loudly into Lust's mouth before he arched his back and froze. His pussy squeezing hard on Lust's fingers, juices exploding around the intrusion as his orgasm came crashing hard.

He flopped onto the bed panting, as if he was a puppet with his strings cut. He looks at the ceiling dazedly, his hand still holding Lust's hand tightly.

 

Lust panted loudly as Dance squeezed around him, his whole hand being coated by his mate's cum. He pulled his fingers out as gently as possible and licked them clean, groaning at the heady taste. He wiped his saliva off on his shorts and leaned forward a bit, looking down at the shorter skeleton. He caressed his cheek bone gently, wiping away the tears as he smiled at his mate.

"you did so good~" Lust murmured softly, giving him a gentle kiss.

 

Dance kissed back with closed eyes, his movements sluggish as he slowly came down from his high. His Soul swelling with pride at his mate's words. He did well? Well, if Lust said so then it had to be true. His mind was too hazed to bother arguing with his lover. He just took whatever Lust told him and gave him.

At first he had been wary and apprehensive of this feeling. Going to outright denying any sexual contact from the other. What if Lust took advantage of him in his most vulnerable moment? In this state Lust could manipulate him to do and believe anything. But after a while, he grew more trusting of his mate. Lust would never do that to him. Lust loved him. And he loved Lust.

 

"so beautiful~" Lust hummed, giving him another soft kiss. He pulled back and took a wet rag from the bedside table. He used it to wipe away the sweat and drool and the few tear tracks that had remained on Dance's skull, smiling softly. He ignored his own arousal completely, his mate much more important than anything else. He mumbled praise and compliments every so often, showering Dance's face with kisses as he cleaned him.

 

Dance purred softly at the kiss, humming happily when he was cleaned and given affection. He leaned up to press a soft kiss to Lust's cheek, opening his eyes to stare admiringly at his lover.

"Love you." he mumbled out softly, his voice barely a whisper as he nuzzled his mate.

 

Lust's cheek bones flushed slightly when his mate kissed him and he just about melted when Dance gave him that look.

"love you too." He murmured, nuzzling Dance softly as he laid down next to him and hugged him gently.

 

Dance curled up into Lust's chest with a pleased smile, purring softly at the touch.

He blinked however when he felt something warm between Lust's legs. He blushed and looked up at his mate.

"Lust? You didn't come." Dance noted softly, staring up at Lust with wide and bright eye lights.

 

Lust brushed his hand over Dance's skull gently, sighing contently. He looked down when his mate spoke up and blushed slightly.

"yeah. but i don't really mind." Lust murmured quietly, kissing the top of Dance's skull gently.

 

Dance whined slightly when Lust said that.

"But it's not fair to you." he protested with a pout directed at his selfless lover. "You pleasured me and made me feel good. It's not fair that you don't get the same feeling you gave me."

 

Lust chuckled slightly at the pout.

"if it's so important to you, feel free to do whatever you like." Lust replied with a small smirk, pulling Dance on top of him. Normally Dance didn't top and he kind of expected that he would back down but he couldn't deny that a bolt of pleasure ran through him at the thought of his shy mate topping him.

 

Dance jumped with a bright blush when Lust pulled him on top. He looked down at his mate nervously before gulping.

"O-okay. I-I'll try. But I'm n-not good at it." He warned and bit his lip as he slowly pulled down Lust's pants to release his hard cock, jumping in flustered surprise at the sight.

He took the throbbing magic in his hand, shivering when it throbbed heatedly before slowly pumping it up and down. His face burning bright from his blush.

 

Lust flushed a bit more, a beat of excitement rushing through his very soul when Dance stayed on top and agreed to do it.

"i'm sure you'll do grea-" Lust started to say but cut himself off with a startled groan when his mate took his dick into his hand. He moaned when Dance pumped his dick and his eye lights stared up at him lustfully, turning to hazy, purple hearts.

 

Dance flushed at the sound and the sight of his mate coming undone. He bit his lip nervously as he slowly stroked his mate up and down, making sure to squeeze the cock occasionally and brushing his thumb right near the head of the cock. Stars he hoped he was doing it right. He was not skilled at doing this.

 

Lust hadn't expected Dance to be so good at this. With being so bothered from before and the excellent hand job he was receiving, it didn't take long until he was a moaning mess, gasping for breath as he drooled slightly, keeping his eyes locked on his mate all the while.

"soo good~" He groaned out, his dick twitching slightly.

 

Dance gulped at the intense look he was receiving, opting to look down at his hand as he worked. He then had an idea and leaned down. He paused for a moment, staring at the cock nervously before he stuck his tongue out to lap shyly at the head of the throbbing dick.

 

Lust gasped and shuddered when he suddenly felt and saw Dance lick his dick. Fuck. That was really hot. He was so close already.

"ngghhh~" He moaned, squeezing his eye sockets shut in pleasure.

 

He could see his mate being close already. He looked back at the dick in his hand and took a deep breath to steel himself.

He opened his mouth and encased the head of Lust's cock and sucked hard.

 

"ahh~ daancee~" Lust moaned loudly, coming hard. His whole body locked up as his dick spurted a big load of cum as he squeezed his eye sockets shut, moaning in ecstasy.

 

Dance squeezed his eyes shut when his mouth was hit with hot cum. He forces himself to swallow every last drop to save his mate the clean-up.

He pulled away and panted. He looked up at Lust with wide, uncertain eyes. "Did I do okay?"

 

Lust groaned in pleasure as Dance swallowed his cum. All of it. Wow...

"you sure you didn't do this before?" Lust panted heavily, his eye lights hazy. "'cause you were amazing." He praised, feeling incredibly satisfied.

 

Dance blushed harder and looked shyly up at Lust, crawling up to lay his skull on his mate's ribs.

"You know I haven't." he said nuzzling his mate gently.

 

"i know but you were so good. i feel kind of jealous." Lust admitted, pulling Dance close. He nuzzled him, smiling at him.

 

Dance closed his eyes and he curled up in Lust's arms, humming softly. "Mmm... don't be." he mumbled out sleepily. "You're amazing already."

 

"and you're amazing too." Lust murmured, booping Dance's non-existent nose gently. He gave him a kiss before closing his eye sockets, his soul radiating love and admiration.

"i love you." He added after a bit, smiling brightly.

 

Dance pouted up at Lust before losing that pout when his mate kissed him. He pulled away and smiled, nuzzling his mate and radiating love in return.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red was their safeword.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Size Difference (Killer/Sansy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy, Killer's bitty, is in heat. Killer doesn't know and panics, thinking his bitty hurt himself. Things take an... interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer - SkylerSkyhigh  
> Sansy - X  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer walked around the hideout searching. He knelt down to look under the couch in the living room and frowned before standing up again. He looked around, his worry growing when he couldn't find his bitty.

"Sansy?" he called out loudly. "Sansy where are you?"

 

Sansy's face was flushed brightly as he hid in his house, under his bed, burning fire taking over his whole body as he panted in desire. He hated heats. He absolutely despised them. Sansy let out a small whimper as he curled up tighter in his loose clothes, trying not to touch his agitated magic in fear of making it even worse.

Why were his heats always so intense? He had never seen the others look so desperate only one day into their heat...

"mnn..." Sansy whimpered, squeezing his eye sockets shut.

 

Killer's worry began to grow when he didn't hear anything. He looked towards the hallway and frowned in thought. Maybe Sansy was in the bitty room?

With that thought he walked to the bitty room and looked inside. Empty. Made sense. The others had taken their bitties for some bonding time. One reason why he wanted to find Sansy. If he could find him.

"Sansy? You in here little guy?" he called out into the room, his voice tinged with worry and slight panic.

 

Sansy flinched when he heard footsteps approaching and Killer's panicked voice. He curled up further with a loud whimper, tears in his eye sockets. Why did the fact that Killer was looking for him arouse him that much? He couldn't ask that of him...

Sansy curled up further, his hand unconsciously straying down to the wet spot on his pants.

 

Killer perked up when he heard a whimper and walked inside. He spun his skull around to try and find his missing bitty. Looking under the pillows and the hiding spots. He knew his bitty was there. But where? Was he in pain?!

"Sansy? Please come out! Sansy?!" Killer called out panicked, thinking his bitty was hurt somewhere.

 

Sansy flinched back, scooting further against the wall with a whine. He couldn't come out. It was so embarrassing and he couldn't subject Killer to that. His cheek bones flushed brightly as his hand touched his dripping wet cunt. He squeezed his eye sockets shut and let out a groan, the touch alone making him feel incredibly close to his climax. He knew he should stop because once he started there would be no relief but he drowned those thoughts out as he slipped his hand into his soaked pants and rubbed his soaked lips.

 

Another whine and a groan.

Killer turned his skull to Sansy's small bitty house. That had to be where he was.

He knelt down in front of the house and gently knocked on the front door with his knuckle.

"Sansy? You there? Please come out. What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sansy?" he called almost desperately. He couldn't let his bitty suffer under his watch. He had promised himself he could take care of Sansy.

 

Sansy squeezed his eye sockets shut tighter when he heard Killer's desperate voice.

"ngh..." He groaned quietly while he rubbed over his lips. His hand caught onto his clit and he rubbed over it, moaning loudly as he came. Liquid gushed out of him and he was left in a daze, heat dipping a bit because of his recent orgasm. His head felt a bit clearer and he had the mind to call out to Killer, blushing brightly.

"i'm fine... don't worry about it..." He called out weakly, his whole body burning.

 

"You don't sound fine." Killer said when Sansy answered. That groan didn't sound very convincing. Especially Sansy's weak voice answering him. "Are you in pain? Sansy please tell me what's wrong. I can't help if you don't tell me."

 

"no! nothing's wro- nghh~" Sansy moaned, biting his hand hard to keep from making any sounds. There were tears of embarrassment in his eye sockets. He couldn't tell Killer that he was in heat...

 

"That doesn't sound like nothing's wrong!" Killer said panicked. "Sansy please tell me what's wrong?!"

 

Sansy knew that Killer wouldn't go away. The tears started flowing down his cheek bones as he unlatched his teeth from his hand.

"i.. i'm in heat..." Sansy stammered quietly, letting out a small, desperate sob.

 

Killer blushed when he heard that confession. But his embarrassment soon disappeared when he heard Sansy sob. He sounded so pained.

"Sansy...." he said slowly, carefully. "Come on out. I'll help you. It's not like I haven't helped anyone in heat before."

 

Sansy was about to deny but a sharp bolt of pleasure made him sob harder and he curled up tightly, crying quietly. He didn't think he would be able to stand up anymore. He whimpered and slowly scooted out from under the bed, shivers wracking his tiny body. He managed to crawl to the window where he collapsed completely, unable to move anymore.

 

Killer gasped and reached his fingers into the small window, managing to grab Sansy's clothes and pull him out of the house. He gently placed Sansy on the palm of his hand and frowned in concern.

"Sansy? You okay?" he asked in concern.

 

Sansy's shivers intensified when Killer lifted his oversensitive body. He shook his head. No. He was not okay.. He curled up into a tight ball, trying not to rut against Killer's phalanges.

 

Killer nodded in understanding and sat down into a more comfortable position. He used his other hand to grab at Sansy's clothes, pausing for a second.

"I'm gonna take off your clothes now okay? But you have to uncurl." he said softly, trying to ease his bitty to relax.

 

Sansy whimpered when he was shaken slightly and blushed brightly when Killer asked that. He slowly uncurled himself on the taller's palm, his face glowing a bright blue.

 

"Shh...." Killer hushed softly as he gently took off Sansy's shirt and lowered his pants down. He blushed a bit when Sansy's pussy was exposed. He pushed his embarrassment aside. "It's okay. I'll take care of you. It's okay."

 

Sansy looked away, tears rolling down his cheek bones. This was so embarrassing.

He let out a low groan when Killer touched his ribs when he took off his shirt and blushed brightly, squeezing his eye sockets shut. He had never had anyone to take care of him when he was in heat. He had always just ignored it until it went away...

Sansy flinched when Killer took off his soaked pants, his heated pussy being exposed to the cool air.

"nn~" Sansy moaned quietly.

 

"Shh...."

Killer used his thumb to gently wipe away Sansy's tears before he trails it to the bitty's ribs. He bit his lower lip and rubs gently, hoping to stimulate the bitty.

He raised his hand and softly blew between Sansy's legs. He looks up at the bitty asking. "Ready?"

 

Sansy looked up when Killer wiped away his tears, gasping when that finger trailed over his ribs.

He flinched when Killer blew onto his pussy but relaxed almost immediately, the cool air soothing against his burning body.

Sansy nodded. He was pretty close already, his recent orgasm and his heat making him extremely sensitive.

 

Killer smiled and leaned closer. "Just relax."

He opened his mouth and gave a gentle lick over Sansy's lips, humming softly at the taste. He licked over it a few times, licking away all the wetness between his bitty's legs before licking the clit.

 

"o-oka- ahh~" Sansy responded, cutting himself off with a loud moan as Killer licked him. He screwed his eye sockets shut tightly, panting and moaning as the tall skeleton licked him clean. He opened his eye sockets and peered down, Killer's big tongue licking him.

Sansy's eye lights guttered out when Killer licked his clit and he let out a scream as he came, cum gushing out of him as he fell into a boneless heap and panted.

 

Killer licked the leaking pussy a few times before pulling away. "You're a little sensitive." he mumbled softly and sucked his pointer finger.

After a moment he pulled his finger out, now slick with his saliva and gently rubbed it over Sansy's pussy. "Ready?"

 

Sansy gasped out a moan as Killer licked him unrelentingly. He whined when the other pulled back and looked up with a small pout, his cheek bones flushed brightly as he trembled with aftershocks.

"ngghhhh~" Sansy moaned loudly when Killer rubbed his finger over his pussy. He nodded frantically.

 

"I'm pushing in." he warned and slowly pushed the finger inside. The finger went in smoothly from both his saliva and Sansy's juices.

He slowly thrusted his finger in and out, not wanting to overwhelm his bitty who was likely very sensitive.

 

Sansy squirmed when the thick finger breached him, squeezing his eye sockets shut tightly.

"mnnghh~" Sansy moaned softly, his pussy clenching around the intrusion tightly.

 

"Shh..." Killer said as he thrusted his finger deeper, still going slow. He blushed deeper when he felt the walls of Sansy's pussy clench down on his finger. "Relax. You're doing so well Sansy. Taking my finger like a champ. You're so good."

 

Sansy moaned loudly as Killer thrusted into him deeply, almost hitting his g-spot. He groaned at the praise, squirming a bit as he clenched slightly.

"ha-aah-rder" Sansy begged, panting loudly.

"pleeasseee~" He moaned, scrabbling at Killer's palm, trying to find something to hold onto.

 

Killer looked down worriedly at Sansy. He looked so desperate. But...

"Sansy," he started softly. "You sure you can take it?"

Sansy was small. If Killer wasn't careful he could hurt his bitty. He couldn't afford to hurt him. Not because of his heat.

 

"y-yeaah~" Sansy moaned, peeking up at Killer, his eye sockets half-lidded and his eye lights hazy with lust.

"pl-please~" He groaned, skull flushed a bright blue. His small body twitched in pleasure, his pussy squeezing around Killer's finger.

 

Killer gulped and nodded. "Alright. Tell me if it hurts okay?"

He slowly thrusted faster, deeper. Making sure to slowly build up the pace. He leaned down and gently lapped at Sansy's clit.

 

Sansy nodded in agreement and let out a loud moan when Killer thrusted into him harder. His eye sockets turned into blue hearts when the tall skeleton hit his g-spot. He was so close... Suddenly he felt the other lap at his clit and let out a scream as he came, whole body freezing up as he squeezed his eye sockets shut in pleasure and came, squeezing Killer's finger tightly.

 

Killer paused his thrusting and licked away the juices escaping from the clenching hole. He looked into Sansy's heart shaped eyes.

"You okay now? Or is your heat not over yet?" he asked softly. He knew how hard heats could be. He'd help his bitty through his heat no matter how long it took.

 

Sansy moaned softly, a delirious smile on his face as Killer licked his oversensitive pussy. His heat had dipped a bit but was in no way over.

"it's not over... b-but i'm okay right now... could i sleep for a bit?" Sansy requested shakily, blushing brightly.

 

Killer smiled and nodded, standing up with his bitty in hand as he headed to the bathroom to clean up. Making sure to be careful with his fragile bitty. A fall from that height could be disastrous.

"Sure. After you clean up a bit I'll let you sleep. That sounds good to you?" he asked Sansy as he walked into the bathroom.

 

Sansy nodded dazedly, his eye lights still hazy. He held onto one of Killer's fingers as he walked, his eye sockets fluttering slightly as he tried not to give in to the exhaustion tugging at his bones.

 

Killer smiled down at his bitty while he used one hand to fill the sink with lukewarm water. He stopped the flow when he thought it was high enough. He grabbed a small towel from the pile on the counter and gently lowered Sansy into the water, making sure it wouldn't go above his neck.

"Try to stay awake for me please." he said softly as he dipped the towel in the water and rubbed it over Sansy's skull. "I'll clean you up quick and then you can sleep."

 

Sansy looked down when he was lowered into water, mumbling sleepily. He cuddled Killer's finger close.

Sansy blinked and looked up with hazy eye lights when he heard Killer's request. He mumbled an affirmation, trying hard to stay awake.

 

Killer didn't take long to gently clean his bitty, making sure to get every surface of the bone.

Once he was done, he pulled his bitty out of the water and laid him on a small warm fluffy towel. He drained the water before picking up his bitty into a bundle and carried him back towards the bitty room.

He grabbed Sansy's clothes from the drawer where they kept all the clothes and put them on his bitty. "You want to sleep here or with me?" he asked.

 

Sansy relaxed completely, just letting Killer do everything. He cuddled into the warm thing Killer wrapped him in and helped a bit when he put on his clothes.

"with you..." Sansy mumbled sleepily, nuzzling Killer's hand affectionately.

 

Killer nodded, smiling when his bitty nuzzled his hand.

The taller skeleton walked towards hid bedroom and laid on his bed, gently lowering his bitty on a pillow beside him. He pulled the sheets up and pressed a gentle kiss on Sansy's skull.

"Night Sansy."

 

Sansy mumbled happily when Killer kissed his skull softly and cuddled into the pillow with a soft sigh.

He mumbled an incoherent reply and finally let his eye sockets fall shut, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Creampie (Dust/Comic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust and Comic watch a movie. The former finds he has a _pressing_ problem. Comic is happy to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dust - X  
> Comic - SkylerSkyhigh  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"coms?" Dust asked as he gently rubbed Comic's femur bone. They were sitting on the couch, watching a boring movie that they had already seen a couple of times and he really wanted to do something else... He had been teasing his datemate for a while now but he hadn't reacted yet.

 

"Hmm?" Comic looked towards his mate lazily without turning his skull. In all honestly, he was practically half asleep thanks to Dust's massage.

 

"do you want to do something more exciting than watching this movie?" Dust asked, gazing into his datemate's eyes. He trailed his hand a bit higher, his eye sockets lidding suggestively as he smirked slightly.

 

Comic raised at brow at his mate in confusion, the soft touched had him relaxing against the couch. "What's better than a lazy day watching a movie?"

 

Dust chuckled, leaning in for a kiss as he trailed his hand a bit higher, slipping under Comic's shirt to caress his ribs. He pulled back slightly, grinning at his datemate.

"maybe if i tire myself out, we could take a nap." He explained with a wink, kissing Comic again.

 

Comic kissed back softly, sighing at the touch on his ribs. He smiled at his mate and grabbed Dust's shoulders with a chuckle.

"Dust, honey, you gotta be straight. I don't understand what you mean." Comic said softly.

 

"can't be straight. i'm too gay for you." Dust murmured, smiling. He chuckled slightly.

"i wanna fuck you into the mattress." He explained, his voice akin to a growl as he kissed his datemate, sliding his tongue over Comic's teeth.

 

Comic made a soft sound of surprise when Dust slid his tongue in before he lazily plays with it.

After a moment, he pulled away to stare lovingly into Dust's eyes. His face flushing slightly at the idea. "Alright then babe. Shut off the tv and we'll dance on the bed."

 

Dust smiled, pressing a small kiss to Comic's cheek bone as he used the remote to turn off the TV.

Dust slid his arms under Comic and picked him up, giving him a gentle kiss as he carried him to the bedroom.

 

Comic relaxed in Dust's arms as he lazily kissed back. He trusted Dust. Despite how he had been in the past, he was not like that anymore. Comic understood that and forgave him. Besides, Dust turned out to be a fantastic lover.

Comic smiled wider at the thought and nuzzled his mate's cheek softly.

 

Dust chuckled slightly before he nuzzled back. His softer counterpart was so cute sometimes.

"cute.." He mumbled, half expecting that the other wouldn't hear him. He wrestled the door open, managing to do so without dropping Comic. He kicked the door closed and carried his datemate to the bed, placing him on top of it gently.

 

Comic smiled at the word even as his face flushed darker. Comic relaxed when Dust placed him on the bed, his hands to his sides, exposing himself while gazing softly at his mate.

 

Dust let his gaze wander over Comic and flushed slightly. He climbed onto the bed and leaned over his datemate, looking deeply into his eye sockets. He leaned down a bit further and pressed his teeth to his datemate's, humming softly as he licked the other's teeth, sliding a hand under his shirt to caress his sensitive floating ribs.

 

Comic moaned softly into Dust's mouth when he felt his hand teasing his sensitive ribs. The touch sent arousal straight to his pelvis, making it glow softly.

 

Dust rubbed the floating ribs gently and explored Comic's mouth with his tongue, gently prodding the other's tongue a bit before he wrapped his own around it.

 

Comic hummed in between soft moans as Dust played with his tongue. He was not even trying to fight for dominance or ask him to go faster. He was content to let Dust take over. Less work for him.

 

Dust pulled back a bit, panting for air. He loved hearing those soft, little sounds from his mate. He slid the hand that had formerly been caressing Comic's ribs down his spine, rubbing the vertebrae gently and slipped the hand inside of the other's pants, smiling as he kissed him again.

 

Comic huffed into the kiss before pulling away, shuddering at the touch on his pelvis as he smiled up at Dust. "A little kiss happy today aren't we?"

 

"yeah..." Dust murmured. "only because you're so kissable." He hummed, smiling down at his mate. He rubbed Comic's pelvis, blushing a bit.

 

"Ngh... hah... Heheh, glad to know." Comic chuckled softly even as he bucked his hips at the touch on his pelvis. "I pride myself in being so kissable."

 

Dust chuckled, his eye sockets lidding as he stared into Comic's eyes intensely, trailing a finger over his illiac crest.

 

Comic gasped as his magic snapped into existence with a buck of his hips. His lips already wet with his juices. He chuckled slightly with a bright blush.

"Um, wow I'm really easy to wind up huh?" he joked slightly, a little embarrassed at the fact. A slight tug of insecurity pulled at his Soul.

 

Dust smiled. That had been quicker than he had thought. All the better. He leaned down a bit as he trailed his finger over the soft, wet lips.

"so perfect..." Dust murmured quietly, kissing his mate gently.

 

Comic squeaked softly into the kiss at the praise. He gripped the bed sheets tightly in his fists as his walls fluttered excitedly in anticipation.

 

Dust chuckled slightly as he kissed Comic. His mate was so cute...

He slipped his finger inside of the other gently, rubbing the inside of his pussy.

 

Comic pulled away from the kiss to gasp, his walls clenching on Dust's fingers as he twitched.

"Gyah.... hah... stars Dust... I'm already so close." Comic covered his eyes with his arm as he whined.

 

Dust groaned slightly as he slipped another finger into Comic, thrusting into him as deeply as he could. He leaned down slightly and gently bit down on the shorter's arm, tugging it away from his face gently. He really wanted to see his mate.

 

Comic grunted and moaned, gasping when Dust bit his arm and pulled it away from his blushing face. He whined as the thrusts picked up.

He arched his back with a cry as he came. His juices spilling around Dust's fingers as his walls clenched around them in a vice grip.

 

Dust blushed brightly when Comic came and slowed his thrusts, prolonging his mate's orgasm. He really wanted to be inside the other...

He pulled out his fingers and slid down the other skeleton's shorts.

"you doing okay?" Dust asked, giving Comic a slow, sensual kiss.

 

Comic grunted and bucked his hips in surprise when Dust slid his shorts down. He pulled away, panting softly as he looked up at Dust. "I'm fine. A little sensitive. And tired."

 

"think you can handle another round?" Dust asked, his pants tented by his glowing arousal. He caressed Comic's cheek bone gently.

 

Comic leaned into the touch with a small content sigh. "Sure. Just be gentle. My body feels weird already." he said as he twitched occasionally with aftershocks.

 

"i will~" Dust purred quietly, kissing Comic's teeth gently. He slowly slid off his own shorts and rubbed his mate's ribs slightly, not wanting to overwhelm the other by taking him immediately after an orgasm.

 

"Hah.... Ngh.... Stars Dust. You're so good." Comic moaned softly into the pillow as he turned his skull to the side. He cursed his sensitivity internally.

 

"you're amazing, coms.." Dust murmured as he guided his dick to Comic's pussy and rubbed it against him slightly to pick up some of the fluid there to make it easier.

 

Comic gasped and gripped the sheets tighter as he groaned at the feeling. "Stars Dust.... you're so... thick."

 

"is it too much?" Dust asked, looking into the shorter skeleton's eye sockets deeply.

 

Comic shook his skull in a negative as he looked up at Dust. "N-no. Just... a little big."

 

"good~" Dust hummed and pushed inside slowly, letting out a groan. Comic was so tight.

 

"Gah!" Comic gasped as he arched his back on the bed. He panted, trying to adjust to the stretch.

 

"shh...." Dust murmured, panting heavily. He stayed still a bit, waiting for the other to adjust to him before pushing in further.

 

It took a minute for Comic to adjust, sighing in relief when it stopped hurting. He looked up at Dust and gave a small nod.

 

Dust started thrusting gently, capturing Comic's mouth in a kiss as he groaned lowly, squeezing his eye sockets shut in pleasure. His mate was so perfectly tight...

 

Comic moaned and gasped in Dust's mouth. His arms wrapped around the other's neck as he felt himself getting close to another orgasm. He blamed it on being so sensitive after his previous climax but stars did it feel good. Stars were dotting his vision and making his head fuzzy with pleasure.

 

Dust's eye lights were hazy as he sped up a bit, pressing closer to Comic. He growled lowly, his left eye light flickering between his two magic colours, burning brightly.

"you're doing so well~" Dust panted out, separating their mouths for only a few seconds.

 

Comic grunted and hid his face in Dust's shoulder, his toes curling with pleasure.

"Dust...I'm close." he warned with a groan. Tears dotting the corners of his eyes.

 

"m-me too, coms~" Dust panted, licking his mate's neck and sucking on the sensitive vertebrae gently. He sped up a bit, thrusting into Comic deeply.

 

Comic gripped his mate tighter as he cried out loudly. Bolts of pleasure shooting down his spine and building up in his stomach. He was so close! Just a little more.

He bit down on Dust's shoulder to muffle himself.

 

Dust moaned loudly as he squeezed his eye sockets shut in pleasure, speeding up slightly.

"a-ahh~ comic..." Dust gasped.

 

"Mff! Ngh! Mmn!" Comic's grunts of pleasure were muffled before he let out a loud cry as he climaxed. His wall clenching tightly around Dust's member as he twitched.

 

Dust groaned loudly as his mate clenched around him and came with a loud shout of his mate's name, his whole body locking up as he released deep inside the other. He panted loudly, his eye lights hazy and dilated as he stared down at Comic.

 

Comic let go of Dust and flopped on the bed panting. He shivers at the full feeling of Dust's cum inside of him, hitting deep inside and filling him up to the brim. It feels odd but... not unpleasant.

 

Dust panted loudly, his arms shaking slightly as he struggled to keep himself up. He stayed inside of Comic, grinning down at him.

 

Comic grunted at the action and looked up to see Dust's grinning face. He smiled back a little cautiously. "What's that look for?"

 

"nothing." Dust lied with a smirk and shifted slightly, his dick slipping a bit out of Comic, some cum dripping out of him and onto the sheets. He gasped at the feeling.

 

Comic gasped too at the feeling of his mate's still warm cum slipping out of his hole. He looked up at Dust and chuckled softly. "Didn't look or sound like nothing hon. Come on. Spill it."

 

"you just... look so damn amazing like this..." Dust explained with a small chuckle, his eye lights fixed on the joining of him and his mate. Cum was oozing out around his cock slowly and he let out a small groan.

 

Comic grunted softly at the feeling. "Yeah? Like what? Absolutely wrecked or ready to take a nap?"

 

Dust ran his eye lights over Comic, his stare resting on his face.

"yeah." He agreed with a small gasp.

 

Comic chuckled before leaning up to press a soft kiss on Dust's cheek before nuzzling him lovingly. "I'm glad you do. Love you."

 

Dust nuzzled back gently, giving Comic's cheek bone a small kiss.

"i love you too, comic." Dust murmured, pulling out of the shorter skeleton with a lewd pop. He groaned lowly and watched with fascination as cum dripped out of his mate.

 

"Ngh." Comic groaned at the feeling of cum leaking out of his hole before he chuckled softly.

"Hey, can ya clean this up? I'm kinda tired. This is really filling." he grinned.

 

Dust laughed and nodded, using a dry spot of the soaked sheet to wipe most of the cum away. He picked Comic up and removed the sheet with his magic, putting a new one in the soaked one's place. He set the shorter skeleton down gently.

 

Comic relaxed and closed his eyes as he let Dust clean up, fully trusting in his mate's arms. He opened his eyes with a gentle smile when Dust set him back down and wrapped his arms around his mate; pulling him into a lazy bear like hug as he nuzzled his ribs.

"Thanks. Love you. So much." he mumbled sleepily.

 

"love you too." Dust replied sleepily, his eye sockets heavy as he laid down next to Comic, hugging him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a placeholder. Just ignore it for now...

Under construction...


	10. Asphyxiation (Error/After)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After has been daydreaming of Error choking him for weeks. He finally musters up the courage to bring it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error - SkylerSkyhigh  
> After - X  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

After traced shapes on the sheets mindlessly, lying next to Error on his stomach. He couldn't help but imagine how it would feel if Error held him down and fucked him hard, his hands squeezing his neck tightly, choking him...

 

Error laid on his back on the bed next to side his mate with his eyes closed. He could feel the presence of his mate beside him and relaxed into the bed. He questioned how they got together but he'd always get the same answer in the end. He didn't care and he was happy with After. Nothing could change that.

 

"Error?" After asked after a moment of contemplation. He could feel his magic collecting in his pants from arousal. His eye lights were slightly hazy and he felt so hot...

 

Error turned his skull to look at After with a small hum of acknowledgement.

 

"I want you to choke me." After murmured, his eye lights slightly dilated as he stared at Error lustfully.

"Please~" He added, winking slightly.

 

Error's eyes snapped open in shock as he stared wide eyed at After. "What?! N-no! I won't hurt you After!"

 

After frowned slightly, his brow ridges furrowing a bit.

"Not hurting. Just choking a bit..." After murmured, completely disregarding that choking did hurt too.

 

Error shook his skull at After. "I won't hurt you." he said firmly.

 

After huffed slightly.

"Please?" He pleaded, his eye lights dilated and bright as he stared at Error with the most convincing expression he could muster up.

"We can use a safe word and if you get uncomfortable, you can call it off." He added, staring up at the other with puppy dog eyes.

 

Error frowned uncertainly, he could kill After if he wasn't careful. But.... he couldn't resist those eyes. Especially if those eyes belong to his mate. Dammit.

"Fine." he sighed out and crawled over to After's side of the bed, looking down at him seriously. "But we're making a tap out too!" he said sternly. He wasn't risking it.

 

"yes!" After replied, looking really happy. He turned around to lay on his back and stared up at Error lustfully.

"what do you wanna use as a safe word?" He asked, his eye sockets half-lidded as he looked at his mate with bright eye lights.

 

Error paused, thinking for a moment. "Blue." he said and summoned his strings.

He readied the strings near After's cervical vertebrae. "Tap out is three taps. You sure about this?" he asked one last time, his Soul pounding loudly in his chest nervously.

 

"okay." After agreed, wriggling in anticipation.

"i'm absolutely sure. i trust you." He confirmed, his eye lights shining brightly with lust.

 

Error blushed at his words and nodded, controlling his strings to wrap around the bone. He paused, taking a few breaths to calm himself.

"Okay, I'm counting to three." he warned. "One... two... three."

He gripped the strings and tugged, putting just enough pressure to make it difficult to breathe.

 

After twitched in anticipation and patiently waited for Error to wrap his strings around his neck. The slight pressure of something wrapped around his neck made magic shoot down his spine to his pelvis.

After gasped slightly as the strings tightened and he closed his eye sockets for a few seconds, his pussy manifesting instantly, already dripping wet with his juices.

 

Error startled when he saw After so aroused. He gulped and gripped the strings.

"I'm gonna tighten it." he warned after a few moments and pulled a little tighter.

 

After nodded slightly, his whole body feeling hot as he was choked tighter. His face flushed brightly and he was having a hard time breathing now, his soul speeding up to pump the small amount of oxygen through him more quickly.

 

Error made a small sound akin to anxiety when he saw his mate struggling to breathe. He loosened his strings to allow After to breathe properly.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

 

After looked up when Error loosened the strings, his whole body tingling with magic. He panted quietly, his eye lights slightly hazy.

"i'm fine." After responded, smiling brightly.

"are you okay though?" He asked the other, worry in his voice.

 

Error nodded stiffly. "I'm alright. Just- a little concerned for you that's all."

Concern didn't even reach the level he was on. He was afraid he actually hurt After, which was something he didn't want to do. He flexed his fingers, fully aware that he had his mate's life in his hands. After was putting a lot of trust in him, he didn't want to ruin that trust by hurting him.

 

"aww... error." After murmured, sounding touched.

"i'm fine. remember. the safe word counts for you too." He reminded the other, smiling brightly, his eye lights shining.

 

Error's blush deepened as he smiled slightly with a nod. "A-alright." he stuttered.

"Continue?" he asked nervously. His fingers flexing anxiously as he stared down at After. Stars he couldn't deny it, his mate looked so amazing right now. Even if he was choking him with his strings.

 

"please~" After hummed softly, bracing himself.

 

Error nodded and with a firm tug, the strings tightened around After's neck. His Soul pulsing anxiously yet with slight pleasure as he watched his mate come undone under his hands.

 

After moaned softly as the strings tightened around his neck, his breathing coming in short gasps. There was already a wet spot on his pants.

After writhed in pleasure, squeezing his eye sockets shut.

 

Error's breathing deepened with lust as he stared down at his mate. He grunted and grinded their crotches together, humming softly at the wet spot on After's pants meeting with his cock.

"So good." he praised softly.

 

After gasped as he felt Error's cock rub against him, his pussy clenching tightly. He really wanted that cock inside him...

"a-ahh~" After moaned, having a bit of a hard time breathing.

 

Error continued to hump After gently, his hold unrelenting on his mate. He bit his lower lip nervously before tugging harder, cutting off After's air supply. He kept a close eye on his mate, looking for any indication of passing out or the tap out.

 

After groaned softly as Error ground against him, the friction delicious.

He tried to moan when Error cut off his oxygen flow, his soul beating rapidly. It felt so good. His eye sockets were hazy as he stared up at his mate.

 

Error kept watch as he choked his mate, sighing softly as he grinded their hips together. He released his strings for a moment to let his mate breathe as he practically ripped After's pants and his own off.

He gently rubbed the head of his cock on After's hole, panting at the feeling. "You wanna do this?"

 

After panted heavily when he could breathe again and looked up at Error with hazy eye sockets, groaning when his shorts were removed quickly.

"p-please, error~" After breathed, his pussy slick with his juices as he tried to grind down against his mate's dick.

 

Error grunted and nodded. He gripped After's hips with one hand to lift him up slightly and pushed inside roughly, hitting the other's sweet spot dead on. At the same time his free hand tugged at the strings to choke his mate, grunting at the pressure on his cock. He started to thrust slowly at first, relishing in the feeling of his mate around him.

 

"nggghh~" After moaned, squeezing his eye sockets shut tightly as Error pushed inside of him. He gasped when the other choked him again, squealing slightly at how good it felt. He clenched around his mate, pushing himself into the thrusts heatedly.

After opened his eye sockets and stared up at Error with hazy, dilated eye lights.

 

Error grunted in pleasure as he thrusted harder into After's clenching pussy. He leaned down to press a soft gentle kiss on After's skull, a sharp contrast to his merciless thrusts and choking strings.

"So good. So perfect. Such a good boy After. My good boy." Error praised softly as he trusted harder, occasionally loosening the strings long enough for a breath of two before choking him again, cutting off his air supply.

 

After writhed in pleasure, leaning into the comforting touch unconsciously, his blush brightening slightly. He closed his eye sockets in bliss, moaning when Error praised him.

Each time the strings loosened, he hastily gasped for air.

After grinned deliriously, his eye lights hazed out hearts when Error choked him for a bit longer than before, clenching around his mate's cock. He was close. He was so close...

 

Error let out small grunts and moans of pleasure as he fucked After into the bed. His hand let go of the other's hips to rub circles on his clit, moaning when his walls fluttered and clenched around his cock. He was already so close.

 

After screamed in pleasure when Error rubbed his clit and clenched around him tightly, his eye sockets squeezing shut as he froze up, coming hard.

 

Error grunted in pleasure at the squeeze and released his strings from After's neck completely, thrusting shallowly before he released deep inside After's pussy with a loud moan.

He leaned down over After panting softly before pressing soft kisses all over After's skull lovingly.

 

After panted heavily, his whole body going slack after a bit, mewling when a hot rush of fluid entered him.

So good~

After leaned into the soft touches with a small, content noise, his eye sockets still shut. He wrapped his arms around Error's back and pulled him down slightly, touching their teeth together gently.

"i love you..." After murmured sleepily.

 

Error kissed back softly and nuzzled his mate drowsily, feeling satisfied and exhausted at the same time. "I love you too."

 

After smiled happily and pulled him next to him, cuddling Error close. He felt incredibly satisfied as he nuzzled his mate affectionately, humming contently.

 

Error laid on his side, pulling his mate close before pulling up the blankets to cover them. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber while embracing his lover gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Edgeplay (Reaper/Dust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust wanted to try something new. Reaper was happy to help him with his fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper - SkylerSkyhigh  
> Dust - X  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Dust tugged at his arms a bit, the ropes he was bound with not giving him even an inch of room to struggle. He was tied spread-eagle to the bed and didn't have a shred of clothing on him.

Magic was collecting in his pelvis already.

 

Reaper grinned down at Dust, completely unaffected by his lack of clothing as he trailed a bony finger over the sharp edge of the scythe he had bought for this occasion.

He looked at Dust with his single glowing eye and grinned wider, lowering the sharp tip right over Dust's sternum. "Such a nice view~" he purred lowly. "You think you can handle this sweetie? This is very sharp you know."

 

Dust felt excitement course through him, his cheek bones flushing brightly.

"of course i can handle it." Dust replied with a small pout. He would hate for Reaper to change his mind about this. He kept his whole body completely still.

 

Reaper grinned wider in delight. "I'm glad you can baby~"

"Cause I'm not gonna hold back." he said and lowered the sharp edge onto Dust's sternum, cutting the bone like butter and dragging it slowly own the length of the bone, drawing out marrow.

 

Dust shuddered, wincing slightly. He was trying hard not to move but he was trembling slightly, knowing that one bad cut could easily be the end of him.

Marrow bubbled up from the wounds, making Dust gasp slightly. More and more magic collected in his pelvis.

 

Reaper smiled and pulled the scythe away. He didn't pause for long and immediately began trailing it down Dust's ribs, following the bone. Beautiful crimson red marrow escaped the cut and dripped down slowly from the bone to the sheets.

 

Dust squeezed his eye sockets shut, his bones trembling as the lethal weapon cut up his sensitive ribs.

He let out a harsh, pained gasp as his pussy snapped into existence, the sensitive flesh dripping wet already.

 

Reaper ignored the dripping cunt Dust summoned, now leisurely trailing the tip of the bloody scythe over Dust's humurus bone, leaving behind small cuts instead of a long thin line. He smirked with each gasp and squirm Dust made, the sight sending pleasure through him fueling him to cut the tied up skeleton more.

As a grim reaper, his skill with the scythe made it easy for him to control the weapon to cut Dust expertly, know where to cut and how much pressure to apply. He didn't want to accidentally sever Dust's bones.

 

Dust groaned quietly, the sound bordering on a moan. His cheek bones flushed slightly as he stared up at Reaper. He clenched around air, his legs trembling slightly.

 

Reaper gently used the blade to nip at the bones of each arm, creating small cuts and drawing out more red marrow from the bones.

He decided to leave the arms and lowered the scythe towards his next target. Dust's spine.

Gently, he nipped the sensitive vertebrae skilfully. Making sure to alternate between each section of bone randomly so that Dust couldn't anticipate his next move.

 

Dust was already breathing heavily, breathing through the pain as his arms were cut.

He gasped when Reaper got to his spine and squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly, trying to get his breathing to steady.

"y-yellow..." Dust gasped, tears in his eye sockets. It was their code word that he needed a bit of time to process the pain.

 

Reaper immediately pulled the scythe away from Dust, making sure to lower it down so that the sight of it wouldn't cause Dust to panic. He waited for the other to relax and process the pain. He had to remember that mortals-somewhat, because of Ink they didn't really die- like Dust couldn't handle too much pain. He had to wait for Dust to relax before they could continue.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

 

Dust gasped slightly, his eye lights a bit hazy and dilated as he processed the pain, his breathing slowly calming down.

"yeah." He replied, smiling up at the other, his eye lights a bit sharper again. He sighed softly before...

"green." He said, giving Reaper the sign that they could continue.

 

Reaper nodded and raised the weapon again. The tip coated in red marrow.

He gently pressed the scythe onto Dust's spine again, this time using small amounts of pressure which only resulted in small, barely deep cuts. Enough to cause pain and draw out just a small bit of marrow but nothing else.

 

Dust moaned softly when Reaper started cutting him again, his eye lights getting hazier again.

"reaper~" Dust gasped quietly, staring up at the taller skeleton who was wielding the scythe carefully.

 

Reaper looked at Dust, his hands never pausing their motions as he cut up Dust and drew out more marrow.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

 

"s-so good~" Dust moaned softly, a few tears slipping from his eye sockets.

"aghh~" He groaned as Reaper cut an especially sensitive spot.

 

Reaper smiled genuinely at Dust's pleasure and lowered the scythe again, this time cutting Dust's femurs especially the insides of it where it's most sensitive. He switched between short small cuts and long deep cuts, pointedly getting close to Dust's pelvis but never touching.

 

Dust's breathing sped up slightly, his whole body twitching unconsciously. His eye lights were blown wide and his eye sockets hooded as he gasped quietly, blood running down his femurs to stain the white sheets.

 

Reaper continued to cut Dust's femurs until they were marred with angry red lines bleeding marrow. He looked up and decided to risk it.

He raised the blade and carefully cut the edge of Dust's pelvis, right at his hips.

 

"a-ahh~" Dust gasped, squeezing his eye sockets shut as he barely resisted the urge to buck his hips. That could've gone badly.

 

Reaper looked at Dust's face, grinning at the look he was seeing. He continued to gently cut the sensitive bones, making sure to pay careful attention. "You close baby?"

 

Dust nodded, his pussy clenching tightly as he moaned.

"aghh~" He groaned, eye sockets squeezed shut tightly.

 

Reaper nodded and raised the scythe again. He went back to Dust's spine and began cutting the bone before switching back to Dust's femurs. Going between two places to maximize the pleasure and pain, occasionally cutting Dust's lower ribs and sternum.

 

Dust was panting heavily as Reaper switched the cuts up, tears rolling down his cheek bones. He opened his eye sockets, his eye lights hazy and dilated. He stared at Reaper as a sudden deeper cut sent him over the edge. He threw his head back with a loud moan and came hard, his vision blurring slightly as his juices dripped out of him.

 

Reaper removed the blade from Dust's bones when the other came hard. He waited patiently for Dust to come down from his high before cutting the ropes from Dust's limbs.

"Healing items are in the drawer on the table beside you." Reaper informed, floating off to lay the weapon near the closet door. "Heal up first then take a bath to wash the marrow away. I'll clean up."

 

Dust went completely limp when the ropes were cut, panting heavily. He barely registered what Reaper was saying, his mind still locked in the zone. He'd really appreciate a hug...

 

Reaper raised a brow when Dust didn't move and floated back towards him. He snapped his fingers a few times to gain his attention.

"Dust? You okay?" he asked with concern. He would have hugged or comforted Dust, but he couldn't touch the other without killing him.

 

Dust blinked slightly when Reaper snapped his fingers and looked up, the vacant look slowly disappearing.

"huh?" Dust mumbled quietly.

 

"I said you need to heal up." Reaper said softly. "You've lost a lot of HP, despite my best efforts. Healing items are in the drawer beside you."

 

"okay." Dust agreed easily, hissing slightly when he sat up. He was hurting all over but it was a good kind of pain.

 

Reaper watched from the sidelines as Dust fixed himself up, wincing at the pain. He frowned and floated closer to the other.

"Hey," he said softly with a sad smile. "I love you. I can't show it to you but I do. I love you so much Dust."

 

Dust looked up when Reaper floated over to him. He smiled brightly, a pale blush on his cheek bones.

"thanks. i love you too, reaper." He replied.

 

Reaper smiled and nodded.

They might not be able to touch, but they loved each other either way. It might not be the best of relationships but they managed. They always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Sadism/Masochism (Razz/Horror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz has a few new toys and can't wait to test them out on Horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz - X  
> Horror - SkylerSkyhigh  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Razz smirked as he surveyed his handiwork. His mate was tied spread-eagle to a wooden bedframe-like structure.

He looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes. He reached up slightly and pressed a clicker into his hand, securing a gag onto him. He was already blindfolded.

"Doing okay?" Razz asked as he adjusted the fucking machine so that the huge dildo was just outside Horror's already summoned pussy.

 

Horror nodded with a small hum, his toes and fingers clenching in anticipation. His pussy was already dripping with arousal.

 

"Test the clicker." Razz demanded. He had already tested it at least eight times but it wouldn't hurt to do it a ninth time and it would give Horror some security.

 

Horror nodded and pressed the clicker a few times. It fit perfectly in his hand. It was also loud and easily heard if he ever needed to stop. He relaxed slightly, knowing that he could end this at any time if it got too much.

 

"Perfect." Razz purred, rubbing his bare ribs gently.

"Ready?" He asked, his hand already in his pocket to grab the remote. He pulled it outside and put his finger on a button, not pressing it yet.

 

Horror shivered pleasantly and tried to lean into the touch.

He nodded and braced himself. He had asked for this. He would try his dammest to endure it.

 

A smirk spread over Razz' face as he pressed the button down slowly.

The fucking machine came to life and slowly thrusted upwards a bit, parting Horror's lips to dip the dildo inside a bit.

The huge dildo was lubed up completely.

 

Horror let out a small whimper when he felt something slick and big touch his entrance. It parted his lips, just barely touching the hole causing him to shiver at the cold. Stars it was huge. Could it even fit?

 

Razz pushed the button again, the dildo slipping inside of Horror's pussy.

 

Horror let out a soft moan and a sigh as the large dildo slipped inside. The lube made entrance easier, practically slipping into his hole without resistance. The size of it made him moan softly. It was stretching him out so much, and that was not even halfway.

 

Razz felt his magic stir at that beautiful moan.

Damn, that was a tight fit.

He waited for a few seconds before pressing the button again.

 

Horror panted softly when the dildo stopped moving, giving him a moment to adjust.

He let out a small noise from both pain and pleasure as the large toy pushed farther, stretching him out more. It was so big... Where had Razz found a toy this big?! And that was saying a lot since Horror himself was quite big.

 

Razz let Horror relax slightly, rubbing his ribs gently to calm him down some.

"You're taking it do well..." He hummed happily.

A pulse of arousal ripped down his spine. Horror looked so good like this, spread around a gigantic dildo...

 

Horror let out a soft moan and purred slightly at the praise. His walls were clenching down on the massive toy that was spreading him open. The large toy rubbed against his walls that nothing could replicate. A delicious burn accompanied the pain making him sigh in pleasure.

 

Razz pressed another button which made the dildo withdraw slightly, only to thrust back into Horror, resting at the same spot as before.

 

"Mm!" Horror let out a small moan at the sudden thrust, his body twitching in pleasure. His walls burned slightly at the stretch when the dildo was pushed inside but it blurred into pleasure. Stars that felt so good.

 

Razz smirked as his magic throbbed with arousal. Horror looked amazing.

He pressed the button three times in quick succession, trying to get Horror used to the size before he would continue.

 

Horror moaned and huffed into the gag as the large toy thrusted in and out. The large toy rubbed against his walls deliciously as he squirmed.

 

Razz pressed the first button and the dildo spread Horror wider, thrusting inside further.

 

Horror cried out loudly into the gag when the dildo pressed inside further, hitting a spot deep inside of him and stretching him more- if that was possible. He panted softly but squirmed. It was not enough.

 

Razz' eye sockets were half-lidded as he saw Horror squirm. He got out his whip and let it crack once in warning before he struck Horror's ribs with a flick of his wrist, pressing the second button twice.

 

When Horror heard the crack, he flinched still with a small whimper. A sharp pain spread on his ribs a moment later made him whimper louder before it turned into a moan when the toy moved deeper inside of him.

 

Razz fiddled with the remote slightly and managed to turn on the automatic setting. The dildo withdrew slightly, thrusting into Horror at a slow pace.

 

Horror let out small muffled noises of pleasure accompanied by each thrust inside of him. The large toy rubbed and stretched his walls in a way nothing could replicate. A pleasurable burn followed each push inside of him.

 

Razz smirked, striking his mate's ribcage with his whip again.

"You like that?" He asked teasingly, rubbing the sore ribs with his thumb.

 

Horror whimpered at the pain but he shivered pleasantly. He nodded, leaning into the touch begging for more.

 

"Good~" Razz purred, whipping Horror's ribs with a flick of his wrist, a bolt of pleasure running down his spine.

He took the remote again and fiddled with the settings to make the motions a bit faster. He watched the dildo pump into Horror, deeply satisfied with the way it spread his mate.

 

Horror jolted a bit at the sharp sting on his ribs before he whimpered softly as the dildo was pumped faster into him. He panted through his gag. The pain from the stretch and speed caused him to grow wetter with arousal.

 

Razz held himself back from whipping his mate again. He'd let the other adjust first.

He stepped forward slightly and licked one of Horror's lower ribs, wrapping his tongue around the bone as he tugged on a floating rib.

 

Horror jolted when he felt a wet tongue on his ribs. He moaned into the gag when his rib was pulled. The sweet burn made him lose his mind with pleasure.

He bucked his hips towards his mate and the thrusts of the toy, begging for more. He needed more pain.

 

Razz smirked up at Horror even though he knew he couldn't see him.

He bit the rib he had been licking earlier hard, pulling on another rib.

 

Horror let out a small squeaking whimper when he felt his rib being bit painfully. A trail of liquid dripping down his rib while another was pulled hard. He moaned softly and closed his eyes behind the blindfold. That felt so good~

 

Razz licked up the blood, humming slightly. He scratched his claws down Horror's sternum, leaving red scratch marks.

He used his free hand to make the toy go slightly deeper and harder.

 

Horror began to moan softly into the gag as his sternum burned with pain, quickly dulled by pleasure. His femurs tried to close together when the toy went in deeper and harder, hitting a spot deep inside of him that made him see stars as his insides burned. He fidgeted in his bonds, not knowing whether to beg for more or escape this pain.

 

Razz held himself back slightly and rubbed Horror's spine rather gently, licking his ribs to try and give him some pleasure to counteract the pain.

 

Horror relaxed and arched into the soft touch with a soft hum. He sighed softly when a tongue licked his stinging ribs, dulling the pain. He huffed and struggled a bit. He didn't want soft touches. They had agreed not to hold back and he wanted it to hurt.

 

Razz chuckled slightly, slapping Horror's sternum with his hand as he squeezed his spine tightly.

He bit another rib with his sharp teeth.

 

Horror jumped in his bonds at the slap causing his sternum to sting more as it aggravated the injured bone. He shivered pleasantly when his spine was squeezed and he moaned loudly at the stinging bite.

 

Razz pressed his tongue into the bite and sucked slightly at the bone, harshly rubbing the other bite he had caused.

He raked his claws down Horror's ribs.

 

Horror huffed into the gag in pleasure and pain. His ribs were burning but there was a sweet undertone to it that always had him coming back and begging for more.

He arched into the touch when claws racked his ribs causing more blood to drip down the bone.

 

Razz felt magic course through him at the muffled noises Horror made.

He smirked when he got an idea and walked away some, making sure that his boots clicked on the floor, showing Horror that he was walking away.

The short skeleton grabbed something from the closet, smirking.

 

Horror was slightly high when he heard his mate's boots slowly clink away, walking away from him. He shuffled excitedly. His mate had to be trying something else. Something painful. That sent a bolt of arousal through his cunt.

 

Razz walked back slowly, moving around Horror in a half-circle before he pressed the object to his ribs gently and gave him an electric shock of the lowest setting.

 

Horror strained his ears to detect Razz as he walked closer. He raised a confused brow when he felt something small touch one of his ribs. What was that? It didn't feel dangero-

He jolted in surprise at the sudden jolt. He went limp with a pleased moan.

 

Razz smirked, pleased with the reaction he had gotten and withdrew the electric wand, placing it on another rib for a split second as he pressed the button.

 

When the thing withdrew and pressed on another rib, Horror took the sharp electric jolt with open arms. He let out a muffled moan as he reached closer to his edge.

 

Razz put the electric wand onto another rib, repeating the process as he pressed one of his fingers to Horror's sternum, feeling a bolt of arousal course through his body.

He loved the sounds Horror was making, the way he writhed in pain and in pleasure, absolutely everything.

 

Another jolt had him cumming with a loud moan, leaning into the touch on his sternum.

He moaned softly as his mind was hazed with pleasure. His walls becoming overstimulated with the continuous thrusts of the toy.

 

Razz licked Horror's sternum once and pressed the electric wand to the bone, the electricity traveling through the liquid and shocking a bigger area. He got out the remote for the fucking machine and made it slow down a bit. He wasn't sure if Horror was up for another round.

 

Horror cried out loudly at the jolt that shocked his pseudo nerves. He trembled in pleasure as he bucked his hips down towards the toy, moaning softly in pain and pleasure.

 

"Hey, Horror." Razz said firmly, trying to get Horror's attention.

"Are you up for another round?" He asked.

 

Horror made a soft sound of acknowledgement when his name was called.

He nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of another round of pleasure.

 

Razz hummed, pleased about Horror's answer. He moved the electric wand down a bit and gave Horror's sensitive floating ribs a shock.

 

Horror cried out loudly in pain when a sharp electric shock ran through his body from his sensitive floating ribs. He moaned loudly at the burn from the electricity coursing through him.

 

A pulse of arousal ripped through Razz at the delicious sound of Horror moaning through the gag.

He smirked as he got an idea.

"Summon your ecto-stomach." Razz commanded.

 

"Mmm?" Horror let out a confused noise through the gag at the command but obliged, summoning his red ecto stomach. He sighed at the feeling of his magic being spread out evenly between his ribs and pelvis. He always loved feeling full, it was better than feeling empty from hunger.

 

Razz smiled when Horror complied immediately and rubbed his ecto-flesh slightly before gently dragging his claws down.

 

Horror hummed happily and leaned into touch. He shivered pleasantly and sighed.

 

Razz placed the electric wand on Horror's upper stomach and gave him an electric shock.

 

Horror jumped in his bonds and tensed with a whimper at the jolt. Stars that was a lot more intense through magic than bone.

 

Razz scratched his claws down Horror's sternum, smirking. He could tell that the electric wand was quickly getting to his mate. He pressed a button on the remote and made the dildo go faster again.

 

Horror arched into the claws on his sternum, moaning loudly as the thrusts picked up.

 

Razz rubbed the electric wand over Horror's belly in warning before activating it.

 

The bloody skeleton shivered at the touch before he jolted as electricity passed through him. He cried out loudly as he came once more, his cunt squeezing down on the toy.

 

Razz turned off the electric wand and laid it off to the side, pressing onto a button on the remote to slow the dildo.

"Still doing okay?" Razz asked after a bit.

 

Horror panted softly as he trembled. His mind was fuzzy and he was seeing stars in his closed eyes.

After a moment he nodded, showing that he was still okay.

 

"Good. Summon your ass." Razz murmured lowly, rubbing Horror's clit.

 

Horror moaned loudly at the touch on his clit. Because of his recent orgasm, the touch was both pleasant and painful. He wanted more.

He nodded and summoned his ass, shifting in his bonds. What was Razz going to do now?

 

Razz rubbed Horror's ass, pinching the ecto-flesh slightly.

He waited for a second before delivering a harsh slap.

 

Horror shivered at the touch, squeaking softly with a slight jolt at the pinch.

He let out a small cry at the slap, more of surprise than pain. He leaned into the touch begging for more.

 

Razz smirked as he rubbed Horror's ass cheek and delivered a swift blow to the sensitive flesh.

 

Horror whimpered at the slap but he was climbing towards his release faster.

 

Razz smirked and slapped Horror's ass harshly, repeating the process quickly and unrelentingly.

 

Horror jolted in his bonds, whimpering and whining at the rapid pace on his summoned flesh. Despite the growing pain, he was getting closer and closer to his release.

He panted and moaned, his voice muffled by the gag. Saliva was dripping down his chin, the blindfold growing wet with his tears. He was so close.

 

Razz pinched the bruised ass cheek, rubbing Horror's clit at the same time.

 

Horror arched his spine as he came, screaming loudly as juices exploded from his cunt around the massive toy.

He panted and cried as his body started to feel weird. As much as he liked pain, the overstimulation was starting to be too much for him.

He clicked the clicker as his head lulled down. He was done. He couldn't go another round.

 

Razz immediately turned off the fucking machine and slipped the dildo out of Horror, rubbing his stomach gently.

"Shh... You did so well..." Razz murmured, untying the blindfold and gag quickly. He let the two soaked fabrics fall to the floor and set on untying his mate, gently taking him into his arms and hugging him.

 

Horror trembled when the toy rubbed his overstimulated walls as it was pulled out of him. He leaned into the soothing touch.

He gasped and panted heavily as the gag was untied, blinking away the tears and blurriness in his eyes. Horror was limp in his mate's arms as he closed his eyes. He was so tired.

 

"Shh... You did so well... I love you." Razz murmured, picking him up gently and carrying him to the bed. He rubbed his back gently as he sat down, hugging his mate close. He reached over to the bedside table and took a bottle of water, unscrewing the top awkwardly and handed it to Horror gently.

"You should drink something." He explained softly, rubbing his back gently.

 

Horror leaned into the touch, still jolting with aftershocks. His Soul taking every word and comfort from his mate. He blinked his eyes open groggily when Razz handed him a bottle.

He reached out towards the bottle shakily and drank it. Realizing how thirsty he is he began drinking the water quickly to get rid of the feeling.

 

"Shh... Slow down, Horror. You don't want to choke..." Razz murmured softly, taking one of the small sandwiches from the plate on the bedside table.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked gently.

 

Horror whined softly but complied, taking smaller sips instead of large gulps.

He looked at the sandwich and nodded slightly. He was a bit hungry after all that. He stopped drinking and made small grabby hands at the sandwich in Razz's hand.

 

"Shh... You're going to get some food, don't worry..." Razz murmured softly, trying to calm him slightly as he gave him the sandwich and pulled out a bar of chocolate which should help dull the pain a bit while he healed Horror.

 

Horror took the offered sandwich happily and began to eat slowly. Razz wouldn't want him to choke after all. He leaned into his mate and purred happily.

 

"You did so good today. You did so amazing for me." Razz murmured softly, breaking off a small piece of chocolate and putting it in front of Horror's mouth for him to eat.

 

Horror smiled happily at Razz. He happily ate the offered treat with a happy nuzzle and a louder purr.

 

"You're so cute." Razz whispered gently, giving him another piece of chocolate and a small kiss onto his cheek bone.

 

Horror blushed at the praise and took the chocolate shyly. He smiled up at Razz at the kiss.

"Th-thank you." he said shyly and looked down.

 

Razz nuzzled his cheek bone gently.

"No need to thank me, cutie." He murmured softly, smiling happily. He raised his hands and placed them on Horror's sternum, igniting his healing magic.

 

Horror smiled wider and purred when healing magic course through him, healing him slowly leaving behind a soothing warmth.

 

Razz used one hand to heal him as he handed Horror another piece of chocolate. He kissed his cheek bone gently.

 

Horror took the chocolate and ate happily. He nuzzled his mate as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Razz' healing magic slowly tapered off and he rubbed Horror's skull gently, laying down with him. He pulled a blanket over them both and cuddled his mate close, nuzzling him gently.

He drifted off soon, his aura radiating love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	13. Master/Slave (Comic/Outer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic - X  
> Outer - SkylerSkyhigh  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"outer! come here." Comic called out, looking at the door where Outer should have come out a while ago. He was getting a slight bit impatient. He really wanted to see his mate wearing what he had picked out for him.

 

Outer flinched and whined while he covered his face which was engulfed in a bright yellow blush. His toes curled in embarrassment.

Stars he was not even wearing pants!!!

"D-do I h-have to M-master?" he stuttered softly.

 

"come to me immediately, slave. i wish to see you." Comic demanded, his eye lights sparking slightly. He'd drag him out of his hiding spot with blue magic if he had to.

 

Outer immediately shut his mouth and gulped. His master wanted him to do so, which meant he had to.

Outer steeled his nerves and took a tentative step out behind the door. He shuffled into view and looked away. He rubbed his arm as he looked down with a bright blush.

He was wearing a large fluffy hoodie that sparkled under the fluorescent light, kind of like stars. The hoodie was large enough to cover his pelvis and the tops of his legs. Which was good because he wasn't wearing anything underneath except see through panties which also sparkled- and were thankfully comfortable. He was wearing a pair of dark blue thigh high socks that had a starry design and covered his summoned ecto-thighs.

He looked up at Comic shyly, waiting for orders.

 

Comic blushed a pale blue and beckoned Outer to come closer.

"come sit on my lap, sweetie." Comic said. It sounded more like a suggestion but it was clear that it was an order from the tone of his voice.

He put one of his hands into his jacket pocket.

 

Outer blushed harder and slowly made his way towards his mate. His hands wringing together anxiously.

He got up on the couch and sat down on Comic's lap, blushing brightly at the position that made him part his legs and their pelvis almost touching.

 

Comic caressed the exposed part of his mate's thigh gently.

"you look very hot." He murmured, taking Outer's mouth with a demanding kiss. He took something out of his pocket and placed a dark blue, shimmering collar loosely around the shorter's cervical vertebrae. It had a star-shaped tag on it.

 

Outer smiled shyly at his mate at the praise. He let out a small noise of surprise when Comic captured his mouth in a rough kiss. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

His eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt something attach itself to his cervical vertebrae. What was that?

 

Comic smirked as he pulled back. He looked down at the smaller skeleton with brightly glowing eye lights.

"it's a collar to show everyone who you belong to." Comic explained.

 

Outer blushed harder and scrunched his shoulders in embarrassment. Oh stars, why did that turn him on so much?

"Yes master." he said softly.

 

"good boy..." Comic murmured, kissing him roughly. He felt his cock manifested inside his pants, already hard and he ground against his mate gently.

He pulled back slightly.

"prepare yourself for me." He ordered before kissing the shorter again, giving him no time to protest.

 

Outer grunted softly when he felt Comic's cock meeting his pool of magic settling in his pelvis.

He wanted to ask what genitals he should manifest but Comic captured his mouth before he could. He grunted softly and decided to make a tight pussy for his mate.

He slowly reached a hand down to his pelvis and slid his fingers over his covered pussy causing a shiver to run up his spine. He slipped his hand inside and teased his lips, making his pussy grow wetter.

 

Comic hummed into the kiss as he watched his mate slide a finger over his lips. Perfect. He wrapped his tongue around the shorter's and pulled him a little closer.

 

Outer let out a small surprised moan at the action and brushed his finger over his hole. He arched his back slightly as he slipped a finger inside. Stars it felt so good.

 

"you seem to be enjoying yourself..." Comic murmured.

"get on the floor and show me that you want it." He demanded.

 

Outer looked at Comic in flustered surprise before he nodded. "Y-yes master."

He slipped his hand out of his panties, shivering when his juices coated his fingers.

He slowly slipped off Comic's lap and walked backwards before sitting on the floor. He blushed brighter as he spread his legs. The jacket barely covered his pelvis showing his soaked panties. He slipped his fingers into the soaked material and touched his hole again, moaning softly.

 

Comic flushed a bit brighter and watched Outer, his left eye light a bright flame as he rubbed his cock slightly as the shorter spread his legs and started thrusting into himself again.

"good." Comic praised. "insert another finger and scissor yourself." He ordered, smirking. His mate was already so wet.

 

Outer paused flustered before he nodded. "Y-yes master."

He pushed another finger inside and thrusted them a few times, sighing and moaning at the feeling before he gently scissored himself open. The actions caused him to flush more as his panties became wetter with his juices. The scissoring produced lewd sounds from his cunt as he panted. Sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine.

 

Comic couldn't help but pant quietly at what he was seeing. Outer was masturbating on the floor, spreading himself out for Comic.

"good boy..." Comic murmured, groaning slightly as he ground his cock against his hand.

 

Outer moaned softly at the praise and bucked his hips. He trailed his fingers up to tease his clit, shivering at the sharp pleasure shooting through his cunt.

 

Comic smirked as he got an idea.

"tease yourself. i wanna hear you beg for my cock..." Comic growled lowly, his eye lights fixed on his mate's pussy.

 

Outer looked at Comic with wide flustered eyes. He blushed harder and nodded, reluctantly pulling his hand out of his panties with a shiver. He slowly lowered his soaked panties and dropped them beside him, spreading his legs making the lips of his pussy part wetly.

He reached a hand shakily down and teased his lips, tracing the hole and rubbing his clit but he didn't penetrate himself. He moaned softly and bucked his hips, using all his willpower not to slip his fingers inside.

Outer looked up at Comic panting softly. "Please master..."

 

Comic's left eye light was a burning flame of magic as he watched Outer, his cock starting to leak pre-cum, making the front of his shorts wet. The begging had him almost jumping up and taking his mate..

Not yet... He told himself.

 

Outer moaned softly and gently trailed his hole, the touch made his pussy quiver with need as juices dripped onto the floor.

He panted softly and parted his lips with two of his fingers, exposing his dripping hole at Comic. He stared at his mate with lust filled eyes. "Please... please master. Please fuck me."

Outer blushed at his words. Stars why? What had he just said?!

 

Comic's cock twitched when Outer spread himself and begged him to fuck him.

Oh he'd do that... Soon. He'd fuck his mate into the mattress until he was screaming in pleasure.

 

Outer groaned in frustration when Comic did nothing. How much self-control did he have?! Maybe... maybe he could make that self-control disappear.

He used another hand to rub his clit, dipping shallowly into his weeping hole before pulling out, the finger covered in his juices. He moaned loudly and arched his spine as he teased himself.

"Please master." he begged with lust filled eyes. His finger rubbing his clit and scissoring his twitching hole. "Please fuck me. I'll do anything. Please... please fuck your little slave. I belong to you. I'm yours. Only yours. Just yours."

 

Comic felt a sharp bolt of pleasure rip through him, his cock twitching needily.

He encased his mate's Soul with blue magic and lifted him onto the bed, hovering over him as he took his pants off, freeing his thick, rock-hard member.

"as you wish..." He growled lowly, thrusting inside.

 

Outer cried out loudly when Comic slammed inside, the large cock spreading him open in a way no toy could replicate.

He gripped Comic's jacket, his own jacket suddenly feeling too hot. He moaned loudly and clenched down on Comic's thrusting cock. Pleasure shooting up his spine like bolts of electricity.

 

"good boy.." Comic murmured as his mate squeezed his cock. He set an unrelenting pace and thrusted into the shorter skeleton mercilessly, hooking two fingers through the collar to pull him up slightly, crushing their teeth together.

He pulled back for the fraction of a second.

"mine." He whispered, taking Outer's mouth roughly.

 

Outer grunted when Comic pulled him by the collar and moaned into the kiss. The harsh thrusting had him reaching towards his edge quickly.

 

Comic groaned into Outer's mouth. He felt so good, wrapped around his cock like that, the rippling and clenching ecto-flesh stimulating him further. He felt close already, picking up the pace as he rammed his cock into his mate's pussy.

 

Outer grunted and groaned loudly in between pleased moans. His hands clenching on Comic's hoodie as he moaned. He thrusted down to meet Comic's thrusting cock causing him to mewl in pleasure.

 

"so perfect, my perfect little mate..." Comic murmured, punctuating every word with a deep, hard thrust.

 

Outer moaned loudly with each harsh thrust. "Ah! Ah! Oh! I-I'm yours! Ah! Just yours! P-please master! More!"

 

"with pleasure." Comic growled, using his hand to rub his mate's clit in teasing circles as he sped up a bit more.

 

Outer arched his back with a loud cry. Sharp pleasure shots up his spine, that coil in his gut growing. His head was turning fuzzy and his eyes were seeing stars. "Ah! Yes!!! Like that!!! I love you! Ah! Love you!"

 

"love you too, sweetie." Comic grunted as he stared down at his mate, looking pleased. He moaned as he managed to hit deeper, rubbing his mate's clit gently.

 

Outer's mind blurred when Comic hit that spot inside of him, sending him over the edge. Outer arched his spine with a loud cry as his cunt squeezed around Comic's cock tightly, juices exploding from his pussy as he came hard.

 

"ngh~" Comic groaned as the delicious squeeze sent him over the edge. He squeezed his eye sockets shut in pleasure, cumming deeply inside his mate.

 

Outer bit his fist at the feeling of Comic's warm cum inside of him. His senses numb as he relished in the afterglow of his orgasm. Everything felt so right at that moment. This was a feeling he was willing to be Comic's slave for.

 

Comic slowly came down from his orgasm and bent down a bit to give his mate a gentle kiss.

"you did so well, my little star." Comic murmured softly, nuzzling his cheek bone gently.

 

Outer hummed softly and opened his eyes, smiling happily at Comic. He nuzzled back gently but drowsily.

"thank you." he mumbled softly. His post orgasmic haze making him pleasantly drowsy. "love you."

 

"love ya too, shooting star." Comic murmured, pulling out of him. He leaned away a bit to get to the wet wipes he had put onto the bedside table and carefully cleaned his mate, placing kisses all over his body.

"you're so beautiful, sweetheart." He praised quietly, his eye lights full of love, trust and dedication.

 

Outer smiled happily at the gentle affection and leaned up to kiss Comic's cheek. The fluff from the jacket tickling his cheek but he ignored it in favor of his mate.

"i mean what i said." Outer said softly, gazing lovingly into Comic's eyes. "i'm yours."

 

Comic smiled happily.

"and i belong to you too." He murmured softly, nuzzling the shorter skeleton gently as he finished cleaning him up. He laid down next to him and pulled him close, cuddling him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	14. Medical Play (Dust/Fresh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust wants to show Fresh just how much he means to him. Since Fresh is really stubborn, Dust has to resort to new methods to convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dust - SkylerSkyhigh  
> Fresh - X  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh looked up at Dust dazedly as he sat on a medical chair. He was confused. How had he gotten there?

"Dust?" Fresh mumbled sleepily.

 

Dust immediately looked over to his mate from the medical equipment he had laid out on the table and walked over to him. He gently rubbed Fresh's skull.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" he asked softly, trying not to alarm his mate.

 

Fresh leaned into the gentle touch with a happy hum.

"I'm fine." He replied, nuzzling Dust's hand sleepily.

 

"Good." Dust hummed softly and pressed a kiss to Fresh's skull. "You remember why you're here?"

 

Fresh leaned into the touch happily. He thought about Dust's question but a haze was covering his mind. He shook his head.

 

"Okay. We're here so that we could try something new in the bedroom." Dust reminded softly. "I'll sedate you, not enough to make you pass out but enough to make you slightly unaware and compliant. I even got a special concoction for today. Then I'd show you just how much I love you and how gorgeous you are."

 

Fresh flushed slightly.

"I'm not gorgeous." He mumbled quietly. He sighed as he realised his mistake.

 

Dust frowned at Fresh and nuzzled him gently. "See? This is why I want to do this. You being sedated will make you believe what I say like how handsome and amazing you are. Which is something you won't believe no matter how true it is."

 

"I'm not..." Fresh tried to protest weakly but he leaned into the touch, nuzzling back.

 

Dust huffed with a pout and pulled away from Fresh but he kept his hand there to stroke his skull gently.

"Well, that's why we're doing this." Dust said and picked up the needle filled with yellow clear liquid. Angel dust. Better known as a truth serum. It would make Fresh calm, compliant and receptive. "So, you okay with this? We won't do it if you don't want to."

 

"I... I'm okay with it." Fresh agreed, shuffling slightly on the medical chair. He wondered what Dust would do once he was sedated. He trusted the other completely so he wasn't worried. More excited than anything.

 

"Are you really sure?" Dust asked seriously. "Cause you won't be able to consent after this. This is your one chance."

 

"I'm sure." Fresh replied steadily, looking up at Dust. He trusted his mate. Unconditionally.

 

"Alright." Dust said and turned around to grab an alcohol wipe. He gently rubbed it on Fresh's ulna before slipping the needle into the bone and pressing the plunger.

 

Fresh winced as the needle was put into his ulna, looking away from it.

 

Dust pulled the needle away after its contents were emptied. He turned and grabbed another one, this time a glowing purple liquid. Magical aphrodisiac to make Fresh trigger his heat, but a milder version.

He grabbed another wipe, rubbing it onto another spot before doing the same thing as the previous needle.

 

Fresh gasped quietly as another needle was put into his bone. Ouch...

He was already starting to feel light-headed, his thoughts slightly hazy. Apparently that was some very fast working sedative.

 

Dust pulled both items away and put them back onto the table. If he remembered correctly, Fresh would be calmer- almost scarily so. He'd also be more honest and receptive to suggestions and commands. It gave Dust a rush of excitement at how much trust Fresh was giving him.

He rubbed Fresh's skull gently and waited for the drugs to work.

 

Fresh leaned into the touch and hummed softly, his eye lights going a bit hazy.

After a bit he rubbed his thighs together slightly, feeling a warmth at his crotch. He didn't remember summoning his thighs... 

 

Dust looked down and smiled at the sight of Fresh's ecto body filling up his clothes.

"Fresh?" he called softly. "I'm going to take off your clothes now alright?"

 

"M-hm" Fresh mumbled quietly, looking up at his mate lustfully. His eye lights were hazy, the heart-shaped one burning with a bright flame.

 

Dust smiled and gently took off Fresh's glasses to see his eyes. "Gorgeous." he sighed softly.

He put the shades on the table and began to strip Fresh gently. When he was done he was met with Fresh's purple ecto body. It was slightly skinny which Dust planned to remidate.

He leaned down to press soft kisses on Fresh's stomach. "So beautiful."

 

Fresh looked up at Dust with his mismatched eye lights, smiling slightly. The opinion about his eye lights that had been beaten into him ever since he'd been a kid evaded his mind and he found himself believing his mate.

Fresh shifted into the touch, moaning softly.

 

Dust smiled into Fresh's stomach and nuzzled him gently, his hand going down to stroke Fresh's thighs slowly. "You're so beautiful hon. So hot. And handsome. And gorgeous."

He leaned up to kiss just above Fresh's eye- the one with his heart shaped eye light. "Unique and special. My mate. My special mate."

 

Fresh's face flushed as he leaned into the touches with a soft moan.

"D-dust..." He moaned quietly, his eye sockets half-lidded as he stared up at him wantonly.

 

Dust hummed softly, continuing to press gentle kisses all over Fresh's skull.

"Summon something for me gorgeous." he asked while his hand slowly rubbed Fresh's crotch.

 

Fresh bucked his hips up slightly as he moaned, summoning a pussy.

"Mnn~" He moaned, gasping slightly.

 

Dust smiled and trailed a finger over the lips of Fresh's summoned pussy. He gently nuzzled and kissed Fresh's skull while another hand gently rubbed his stomach.

"You're so beautiful Freshy. So beautiful." Dust mumbled into Fresh's skull. "Don't believe their lies. You're beautiful and gorgeous and I love you. I love you so much Freshy."

 

Fresh gasped as he leaned into the touch, clumsily nuzzling back. He moaned softly, his eye lights shining brightly with happiness.

 

"There you go." Dust purred happily as he rubbed Fresh's pussy. "Stay like that. Keep smiling that beautiful bright smile of yours."

 

Fresh ground onto Dust's hand with a moan, nodding slightly. He'd try. His mate was being so good to him...

 

Dust felt his cock manifest in his shorts as arousal pulsed through him at the sight of his beautiful mate. He hummed softly as he gently nibbled Fresh's cervical vertebrae and teased his hole slowly and teasingly using a finger.

 

Fresh moaned softly as Dust nibbled his neck gently, clumsily trying to pull him closer.

He shifted into the touches on his pussy, letting out a quiet groan of pleasure.

 

Dust obliged and pressed his body closer to Fresh as best he could. He gently licked Fresh's neck in between gentle nibbles and soft nuzzles to his cheek.

The hand gently pressed inside as a warning, slowly pushing inside the wet hole.

 

Fresh moaned softly, nuzzling back with a small hum.

He tensed up slightly when Dust pushed a finger inside him, his whole body shuddering with pleasure.

 

"You doing okay sweetie?" Dust asked softly, pausing his movements to make sure he didn't harm his beautiful mate.

 

"M-hmmm..." Fresh mumbled quietly, nuzzling his mate.

 

Dust smiled and nuzzled back with a gentle kiss to his lips. "Good boy Freshy. Such a good boy."

He gently thrusted the finger in and out slowly, trying to loosen his mate to make it easier to take him.

 

Fresh leaned into the kiss with a happy hum, looking up into Dust's eye lights. He moaned quietly as he was praised, his eye lights hazy but burning brightly.

He relaxed slowly, moaning softly as he shifted into the touches.

 

"So beautiful." Dust praised, nuzzling Fresh's skull. "I'm so lucky to have you. Not only because you look so amazing. You have such an amazing personality."

Dust inserted another finger slowly and thrusted in and out.

 

Fresh moaned, nuzzling Dust back happily. His mate was so good to him.

"Love ya..." He mumbled, his voice slurred slightly.

He twitched slightly when his mate inserted another finger.

 

Dust hummed and kissed Fresh again. "And I love you. So much. How couldn't I?"

Dust slowly picked up the pace and grazed Fresh's clit a few times. "You're talented. Passionate. Caring. Strong. And so cute."

 

Fresh kissed back needily.

He gasped as Dust touched his clit slightly, every praise pushing him closer to the edge.

 

Dust gently nibbled Fresh's neck. His hand stroking Fresh's stomach and pushed his fingers deeper inside of him.

"So good. So beautiful. Talented. Cheerful. Fun. Joyful. There's so much I love about you." Dust purred lowly, his voice coated in unconditional love.

 

Fresh leaned into the touches, moaning. He really was all that? He found himself believing Dust more with every word.

 

Dust thrusted slightly deeper and curled his fingers to graze that special spot inside of Fresh.

"So cute. So good. You're my lucky charm Freshy. My little beautiful mate."

 

Fresh gasped loudly as Dust hit his g-spot, his body tensing up as he came hard onto his mate's hand, clenching on the taller's fingers.

 

"That's it." he purred happily while nuzzling and kissing Fresh's skull. His fingers slowly rubbing that spot to draw out his release. "Good boy. So beautiful. So good. Good job Fresh."

 

Fresh leaned into the touch slightly, his eye lights hazy and unfocused as his orgasm was drawn out.

 

Dust let his fingers graze that spot one last time before he pulled his fingers out. He sucked on his fingers which were coated in Fresh's juices, moaning at the taste.

"So delicious you are. Sweet and lovely." he praised with a nuzzle.

 

Fresh was panting when Dust pulled out. He stared up at his mate, his gaze full of desire. He moaned slightly as Dust licked his fingers and nuzzled back.

 

Dust smiled and grabbed a wet cloth with warm water he had prepared earlier- though it had been hot water before. He slowly and gently began cleaning Fresh. The drug would still be in his system so he had to wait for Fresh to come back to coherence.

 

Fresh moaned softly as he was touched. It felt really good.

 

Dust cleaned Fresh up thoroughly before he put his arms under his mate and carried him bridal style. He carried Fresh towards their bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot before gently placing the other on the bed. He gently stroked Fresh's skull with a soft kiss.

 

Fresh cuddled into Dust's hold as he was picked up, his eye lights still a bit hazy and dilated. He nuzzled his mate slightly.

He whined quietly as he was placed on the bed, pouting slightly.

 

"Shh..." Dust hushed softly with a gentle smile. "I'm going to stay with you tonight. You'll be a little dizzy tomorrow." he chuckled softly.

Dust slid into the spot next to Fresh and gently pulled him close to his chest, curling slightly as if he was trying to shield Fresh from any attack.

 

Fresh cuddled into Dust with a happy sigh, burying his face into his mate's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	15. Sensory Deprivation (Killer/Horror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first Kinktober day. 
> 
> After Killer hurt Horror, Horror finds it hard to trust Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare - SkylerSkyhigh  
> Killer - X  
> Horror - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer glanced over at Horror who had just entered the room. The other had been avoiding him ever since the incident and he really regretted what he had done. That fear his friend directed at him was eating him alive. He felt horrible...

"hey, horror." Killer greeted him, alerting him to his presence.

 

Horror jumped when he saw Killer in the same room. He shrunk in on himself as he stared at Killer with wide fearful eyes, the incident still fresh on his mind despite it being months ago. He gulped nervously as he subtly trembled.

"H-hey Killer." he stuttered, eyes looking around frantically to try and escape another situation like that.

 

Killer frowned slightly.

"is everything alright..?" He asked hesitantly. Of course it wasn't! He was such an idiot.

"is there anything i can do to help?" He asked.

 

Horror immediately shook his skull as he tried to back away and leave the room. "N-no. No nothing's wrong. I don't need any help. Thanks for asking but-!"

Horror froze when his back hit someone.

Nightmare looked down at Horror with an unamused look. "Sit down Horror."

Said skeleton flinched and looked down at his feet as he slowly walked over to a couch and sat down, as far away from Killer as possible.

 

Killer looked over at Horror guiltily, frowning. He hadn't meant to upset the other this much. He had just wanted to reach him a lesson...

 

Nightmare walked over to stand in the middle of the room and looked between the two skeletons.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he asked.

 

"no. i have no idea." Killer replied, frowning in thought. Maybe they would discuss some battle strategies?

"battle strategies..?" He offered.

 

Horror shook his skull silently as he looked down, refusing to look at Killer.

"No." Nightmare said with a frown. "I called you here because there's clearly something wrong between the two of you."

 

Killer's eye sockets widened slightly in shock. Did Nightmare know? He kept silent safe for a small

"oh..."

 

Horror flinched and curled in on himself slightly, staring at Nightmare with wide eyes. "I- I-. I'm sorry. I-"

"Be quiet and listen first." Nightmare cut Horror off. "Now, it didn't take a genius to know what happened. After all, I told Killer what he had to do. Especially when Horror practically sprinted out of Killer's room that day. But I thought that it wouldn't take long before things went back to normal. Surprise, it didn't. The way you've avoided each other lately. And the other list of things that happened afterwards. Now I want a clear answer. What is going on?"

 

"i.. i might have overdone it... with the punishment..." Killer replied, flushing slightly.

"you shouldn't have assigned me to do that. you know i'm a sadist..." He mumbled quietly, flushing brighter in embarrassment.

 

Horror flinched at the reminder and curled in on himself tighter, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Nightmare frowned at Killer, clearly displeased. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I assigned you because you have the most self-control out of the group. I thought that you _wouldn't_ go overboard. Clearly I was wrong."

Nightmare was silent for a few minutes, contemplating a good way to fix this. Finally he looked up, a steel gaze in his eye. "Well, if sex caused this then sex will fix it."

 

Killer looked down ashamedly. He had hurt Horror and disappointed Nightmare...

He looked up in shock. How could they possibly solve this problem with sex?

 

Horror snapped his skull up to stare at Nightmare with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Nightmare didn't offer any explanation. He used his tentacles to grab Horror's wrists and drag him towards his bedroom. He looked towards Killer with a glare. "Stay here."

Horror immediately struggled fearfully. His heels digging into the floor but Nightmare was stronger and he couldn't fight out of the tentacles hold. "No! No Nightmare please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Nightmare please!!!"

 

Killer watched wide-eyed as Horror was dragged away, following orders and staying on the couch.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what Nightmare had planned...

 

Nightmare dragged a pleading, crying Horror behind him and closed the door, locking it behind him. He lifted Horror up and placed him onto the soft bed, carefully and gently using his tentacles to remove Horror's clothes.

 

Horror curled in on himself, tears rolling down his cheek bones as he tried his damnest to keep his clothes on.

"Please. Please Nightmare, no. Stop!" He whimpered, holding onto his jacket tightly as tentacles tried to take it off him.

 

Nightmare rolled his eye in annoyance and easily removed the jacket from Horror by holding his limbs and body still. His shirt and shorts were removed just as easily- if not easier, exposing him completely.

Nightmare maneuvered Horror onto his back and spread his limbs in a spread eagle, unphased by his struggling.

 

Horror sobbed loudly as he did his best to struggle against the hold, letting out a strained gasp as he was completely exposed.

 

Nightmare grabbed some special cuffs from a drawer and moved over to Horror's arms. He clipped the first part of the cuff to the bedpost before he attached the other part to Horror's right wrist. The cuff was polished nickle with a special gel like substance inside the cuff which hugged the bone snugly to prevent chafing or burns. Horror would be safe and unharmed.

There were no chains but with a press of a button on the first cuff attached to the bedpost, the cuff on Horror's wrist clicked into place with a strong pull. Magnetic cuffs. Nightmare had managed to grab a bunch of these before all the AUs that had it had been destroyed by Error. That had been a long time ago.

Nightmare did the same to the rest of Horror's limbs, his face blank the whole time.

 

"Please!" Horror pleaded panickedly, his eye lights disappearing as his hands were secured. He was so scared. Why wasn't Nightmare saying anything? This silence was worse than all the screaming and shouting in the whole multiverse.

"Don't! Why are you.. doing this?!" Horror choked out between sobs, tears sliding down his cheek bones.

 

Once Nightmare secured his legs he looked up at Horror. The other looked so scared. He sighed softly and sat down on the bed beside the sobbing skeleton.

He reached a hand up to gently rub Horror's skull and wipe away his tears. "Shh... it's okay Horror. It's okay. I won't hurt you. You know I won't."

 

Horror leaned into the touch despite the situation and calmed down some, looking up at Nightmare. Tears were still rolling down his cheek bones and he looked pretty scared.

"W-what are you planning to do...?" He asked hesitantly.

 

Nightmare kept wiping away Horror's tears as a tentacle gently rubbed his body soothingly.

"Your relationship with Killer needs to be fixed." Nightmare said softly. "You need to earn back each other's trust. And this will help you."

 

"There's nothing wrong..." Horror replied, sniffling softly as he leaned into the touch.

 

"Yes there is." Nightmare said softly yet sternly. His hands and tentacles didn't stop their motions as they tried to make Horror relax. "If this keeps up you and Killer will get in each other's way. Or you won't be able to work together anymore. I can't let that happen. I won't let you become dust for something like this."

 

Horror closed his eye sockets with a small whimper, leaning into the touch anyways.

He knew it wasn't okay but still... He was scared. He didn't want to do this. What if Killer hurt him? He was extremely vulnerable in this position...

 

"It's okay Horror." Nightmare assured. "I know you're scared. But I won't let anything happen to you. You just have to trust me. And now, you need to regain your trust in Killer."

 

Horror relaxed slightly, the tears slowly tapering off. He looked up at Nightmare anxiously.

"H-how...?" He asked quietly.

 

"Easy. Killer will come in and do whatever he wants with you." Nightmare said nonchalantly. "But you have to trust him that he won't hurt you. Nor do anything you don't want him to. We'll have a safeword and a tap out. You have to trust that he'll stop, or that I will come and stop it."

 

Horror whimpered in fear. Whatever he wanted to?!

He relaxed slightly when Nightmare continued to talk. He still didn't like the idea, not at all, but it sounded reasonable enough...

 

Nightmare gave him a small smile. "Okay? The safe word is Blue. Snap your fingers to do the tap out. Understand?"

 

"Um.. yeah..." Horror replied insecurely, looking up at Nightmare, trying to convince him that all this wasn't needed.

 

Nightmare nodded and pulled out a soft blindfold. He gently slipped it over Horror's eyes and tested it to make sure Horror didn't see anything.

Once he was done he stood up and left the room silently. Now he had to find Killer.

 

Horror flinched harshly when suddenly his vision was obscured completely. He hadn't agreed to this. He didn't want this. He was scared.

Killer played with his knife nervously, various small cuts lining his arm. He had planned to cover them with his jacket before Nightmare came into the room but he didn't hear the footsteps. There were several new scars and cracks on the bone which were testament to how awful he felt for what he had done to his friend.

 

"Killer!" Nightmare scolded with a frown. Hadn't they talked about this?! "What did I say about self-harm"

 

Killer flinched hard, cutting a lot deeper than he had intended to. He winced in pain, removing the knife from the cut that started to bleed heavily.

"n-not to do it..." Killer mumbled quietly, pocketing the bloody knife.

 

Nightmare huffed with an annoyed scowl as he walked over and took the bleeding arm. It wasn't terrible but it would leave a scar, unfortunately.

"And yet you still do it." he grumbled and grabbed some healing gel and a roll of gauze to cover the wound.

 

Killer looked away guiltily, letting out a sigh as he let Nightmare heal his arm.

He knew he shouldn't hurt himself but he was horrible.

 

"There, that should do it."

Nightmare stood up and walked towards the room Horror was in, waving for Killer to follow.

 

Killer stood up and followed him hesitantly, looking slightly scared. He had no idea what Nightmare was going to do to them...

He stopped in the doorframe, his eye sockets wide in shock as he saw Horror bound on Nightmare's bed. He was completely naked...

Killer flushed and ignored the faint pulse of arousal in his pelvis. That was what had gotten them into this predicament in the first place!

 

Nightmare turned towards Killer with a frown. "Now, I want you to be gentle with him. He needs to trust you again and this is be how. Safeword is Blue. If he snaps his finger the scene is over."

 

"okay... but gentle with what...?" Killer asked quietly. He somehow thought he didn't want to know the answer...

 

"With Horror of course." Nightmare said before turning around. "Be gentle. If he says slow down, no, or anything of the sort; you have to obey. Got it?"

 

"i.. i know but... what do you want me to do...?" Killer asked but he thought he already knew the answer to that question.

 

"Anything. Touch him. Lick him. Rub him. Whatever you want." Nightmare said nonchalantly before staring seriously into Killer's eyes. "Is that clear?"

 

Killer flushed brightly.

"yeah..." Killer agreed quietly. He walked over to Horror's skull and gave the top of his skull a gentle rub.

 

"By the way, you aren't allowed to speak." Nightmare added before he closes the door and locked it with a click.

Horror whimpered and tried to turn his skull away from the hand touching his skull. He knew it was Killer. Nightmare's hands or tentacles were always cold. He jumped when he door clicked shut, trembling slightly.

"N-nightmare?" he called out softly, his voice laced with fear.

 

Killer frowned at Nightmare when he told him that rule but chose to abide it, flinching slightly when the door closed. Why had Nightmare locked the door?

Killer sat down on the bed next to Horror and tried his best to calm the other down, rubbing his arm soothingly. He felt tears sting at the corners of his eye sockets. 

 

Horror felt a dip on the bed and tried to pull away from the touch. But the restrains were firm, holding his limbs spread and secure. He couldn't move anywhere to escape this.

Horror's breathing stuttered fearfully as he tugged on his arm. "Please don't!"

 

Killer withdrew immediately, looking a bit hurt but he understood. He should give Horror his space. He clearly didn't want him anywhere near him.

Killer sat next to Horror silently, wanting to do nothing more than apologise.

Then he got an idea. He carefully took Horror's hand and drew the word 'sorry' onto the palm of his hand.

 

Horror was actually surprised when the touch did stop and withdrew completely. He laid there breathing heavily in fear and anticipation.

He flinched when something touched his hand and trailed a finger over his palm. He shifted at the ticklish feeling before he registered the word that was being spelled out.

"Sorry?" he echoed in confusion before he shook his skull fearfully. "No. No, how do I know you're not lying?!"

 

Killer rested his skull against Horror's gently, looking at the blindfold covering his eyes.

'sorry' he traced again and placed a small kiss on Horror's cheek bone, caressing his other one gently.

 

Horror flinched with a small whimper at the touch. Tears dotted his eyes which were immediately soaked up by the blindfold.

"G-give me a good r-reason to believe you." he stuttered fearfully.

 

'let me prove it' Killer traced on the taller skeleton's hand, touching his palm with his teeth once he was done, kissing his hand gently.

He looked up at Horror worriedly.

 

Horror whined softly as his breathing stuttered. His toes curling as he fruitlessly tried to tug his arms and legs free from the magnetic restrains.

"Y-you'll hurt me again." he whimpered softly.

 

'no' Killer traced the word onto the inside of his palm gently. He would do his damnest to make sure Horror wouldn't ever be hurt like that again.

 

"Hnn..." Horror whimpered softly, twitching as he tried to struggle. Why should he believe Killer? He had hurt him. Defiled him. Why should he believe him? "P-promise?"

 

'yeah' He traced gently, rubbing his sternum gently, trying to calm the taller skeleton down some.

 

Horror shivered with a hitch of breath before he nodded shakily. "O-okay. G-go ahead."

 

Killer rubbed his arms gently, trailing upwards and rubbing the top of his skull in a soothing motion. He watched Horror's responses intently, ready to stop at a moment's notice.

 

Horror's breathing hitched slightly when Killer rubbed his arms though he calmed down when he rubbed his skull. He kept silent, waiting for Killer's next move. The safeword on his mind in case he needed to end this.

 

Killer gently rubbed the taller skeleton's sternum and trailed down his ribs slightly, gently rubbing the exposed bones.

 

"Mm." Horror made a soft noise at the touch, sighing softly when his ribs were given attention. He leaned into the gentle touch, slowly starting to relax in Killer's presence.

 

Killer hummed softly, rubbing his thumb over a faint crack in one of Horror's floating ribs. He wished he could do healing magic for a moment and caressed the taller skeleton's ribcage gently, one hand trailing down to his spine.

 

Horror sighed softly at the gentle touch on his scar. He twitched slightly in alarm when a hand trailed towards his spine. He kept silent though, waiting for any harmful movement or intent.

 

When Killer saw that Horror seemed uncomfortable with the touch on his spine he withdrew his hand and caressed his ribcage with both hands again.

 

Horror relaxed back into the bed with a soft pleased hum. The touch on his ribs sent soft pleasure through the bone. He wondered if he could make it better.

He twitched for a moment when an idea came to mind. With a soft sigh he summoned his ecto stomach coupled with thighs and ass. He flinched with a soft blush. Hopefully Killer wouldn't take it the wrong way.

 

Killer looked down surprisedly when Horror summoned his ecto-body. He gently moved one of his hands down a little, rubbing the taller's belly gently. The magic was soft and warm.

 

Horror let out a surprised closed mouthed moan at the feeling. He relaxed with a pleased hum, occasionally sighing and moaning softly.

"P-please. More?" he begged softly.

 

Killer was eager to oblige and slowly rubbed both of his hands over Horror's slightly chubby ecto-stomach. He liked this form a lot more than when he had been half-starved.

 

Horror arched his spine slightly at the feeling. He actually liked having his stomach rubbed. That was something he didn't have the ability to do when he had been starving in his AU. Thanks to Nightmare, he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Even if he did gorge himself a lot. Shamefully so.

 

Killer smiled slightly, pressing his teeth to Horror's ecto-belly gently, keeping up the soft rubs.

Horror was so soft... He really liked that. Killer gently rubbed the taller's sides.

 

"Mmm..." Horror hummed softly with a small smile. He arched into the touch on his sides. That felt so good.

Horror bit his tongue when he felt magic pooling in his pelvis.

 

Killer smiled slightly when he saw how the taller seemed to arch into his touches. He didn't even notice the magic down there, rubbing circles into the taller's belly.

 

"Ahh..." Horror moaned softly and went limp in pleasure. He sighed softly in pleasure.

He flinched when he felt something wet between his legs. His breathing quickened in a panic.

 

Killer looked up confusedly when Horror suddenly seemed to panic.

What had he done wrong now? He quickly withdrew.

"remember the safe word? say the safe word if you want to stop." He reminded gently. He had to say that. He didn't want Horror to hurt himself again.

 

Horror whined fearfully before he nodded. That was right. He could make Killer stop anytime.

"O-okay. I-it's just..." he trailed off uncertainly.

 

Killer gently rubbed the top of Horror's skull, making sure not to touch his injury. He wanted to calm the other down a bit.

 

"Hnn..." Horror hummed softly at the touch, trying to calm down. He could say the safeword any time and Killer would stop. Right? Or Nightmare would come?

 

"shh..." Killer murmured softly, calmly rubbing Horror's skull. He wanted Horror to be okay and calm. He wouldn't do anything before both of those weren't the case.

 

"Mmm..." Horror hummed softly, hesitantly leaning into Killer's hand. After a moment, he nodded. "I-I'm okay now."

 

Killer nuzzled Horror's cheek bone gently to show he understood and slowly started caressing his ribs again, keeping his eye lights on Horror's face at all times, searching for any sign of distress.

 

Horror moaned softly at the touch, his summoned pussy slowly getting wetter with arousal. He didn't show his distress. Killer would stop if he just says so. He needed to at least try.

 

Killer gently moved his hands down, rubbing the taller skeleton's ecto-belly gently. He leaned down slightly and nuzzled the ecto-flesh, smiling slightly.

 

Horror flinched slightly at the sudden touch on his ecto stomach but he relaxed soon afterwards. He arched his back slightly into the touch, seeking more.

 

Killer carefully poked out his tongue and lapped it over Horror's belly, massaging his sides while he did that.

 

Horror grunted softly in surprise when something wet and warm touched his stomach. He shivered pleasantly when his sides were massaged. The touch tickled slightly but it was mostly pleasant.

 

Killer smiled when Horror showed only positive signs and gently sucked on the ecto-flesh, alternating between licking and sucking. He kept up rubbing the taller's sides since he seemed to like that.

 

"Mmm." Horror moaned softly and figitedly at the pleasant feeling. His toes and fingers clenched slightly. If only he could grab onto something but Nightmare would be upset if he tried to escape the restraints. It was clearly meant to show trust so he had to endure whatever Killer gave him.

 

Killer moved a hand down slowly, gently caressing Horror's thigh as he continued to gently lick the taller skeleton's belly.

 

Horror moaned slightly with a blush. His thighs were so sensitive. His pussy was starting to leak with juices.

 

Killer gently moved down a bit, licking Horror's thigh as gently as he could.

He rubbed the other thigh gently, looking up at Horror at all times.

 

Horror moaned softly in between sighs and pants. "Ngh... please..."

 

Killer withdrew slightly. He wasn't sure whether this was a plea to stop or to keep going but he didn't want to risk it.

"yeah?" He asked gently, looking up at the taller skeleton.

 

Horror whined. Why was he making him beg?! "Please... more."

 

"okay..." Killer murmured, gently rubbing the taller's thighs again. He licked the inside of a thigh.

 

"Ngh!" Horror grunted in surprise. That felt so good. "Ah... please stop teasing already."

 

Killer carefully moved a hand to Horror's pussy and gently rubbed the lips, noticing just how wet the other was. He was practically soaked.

 

"Ah!" Horror moaned loudly with a buck of his hips, but he could barely move due to the restraints. With his eye sight taken, his sensitivity increased. Coupled with his already sensitive ecto body it was almost too much.

 

Killer kept his touches on Horror's pussy light, not wanting to overwhelm the other. He lapped up some of the juices that had dripped out of him, humming slightly. He unknowingly stimulated the other even more with the vibration.

 

"Gah!" Horror gasped out loudly at the vibrations on his cunt. His insides squeezing in anticipation as more juices escaped his hole. He moaned as he struggled lightly. That felt so good.

 

Killer gently inched his tongue closer to Horror's opening and gently pressed inside shallowly, licking at the inside of his pussy.

 

"Nah!" Horror yelped in surprise and pleasure at the feeling of Killer's tongue on his cunt. "Ah... that feels so good..."

 

Killer caressed and rubbed Horror's thighs gently as he sucked on his lips gently, slurping up some if the juices.

 

Horror panted at the growing pleasure between his legs. He'd be lying if he said that Killer wasn't good with his tongue. His thighs tried to spread open wider but he couldn't move. He could only lie back and take it.

 

Killer thrusted his tongue inside the taller skeleton's pussy deeply, gently rubbing his belly again. He trailed down slightly and rubbed Horror's pussy gently, his thumb catching on his clit accidentally.

 

Horror let out a loud moan when he felt Killer's tongue inside of his hole, humming pleasantly at the gentle rubs on his stomach.

His toes curled in pleasure as he cried out. A sharp bolt shooting up his cunt making him see stars.

 

Killer rubbed his belly a bit more, pressing his tongue deeper inside of him. He hummed softly, sending vibrations through Horror's pussy.

 

Horror moaned loudly at the vibrations. Oh... that felt so good! He wanted more!

"Please!" he begged breathlessly. "Please stop teasing!"

 

Killer thrusted into the taller skeleton, licking the inside of his pussy and sucking on his lips occasionally as he sped up slightly.

 

"Ah! Ah... Oh! Please! More! So good~!" he moaned loudly. His limbs twitching in his restraints.

 

Killer trailed a finger over Horror's clit and rubbed it gently, using his other hand to caress his thigh.

 

Horror bucked his hips at the touch. The touch on his clit sent sharp pleasure through him but the touch on his thigh was a milder version, but no less pleasant.

"Ah... So good."

 

Killer pushed inside further, using his magic to make his tongue slightly bigger. He closed his eye sockets, his eye lights hazy. Horror tasted so good.

 

"Haaahhh..." Horror moaned when Killer's tongue reached deeper than before.

"I'm so close..." he warned breathlessly.

 

Killer gently rubbed his thigh to show that he understood and sped up slightly, rubbing Horror's clit in small circles.

 

Horror was panting heavily now. His body trembling with need as he let out moan after moan.

"Killer!" Horror cried out. "I- I'm gonna-!" Horror arched as best he could as he came hard, juices exploding around Killer's tongue. His walls clenching down on the soft appendage.

 

Killer tried his best to lap up Horror's juices, groaning slightly as his tongue was squeezed. He sucked at the taller's lips slightly, trying to draw out his orgasm a bit before he withdrew, panting heavily. He wiped his face on his jacket sleeve, looking up at Horror who looked absolutely wrecked.

 

Horror panted softly as he slowly came down from his high. He noted in amusement, that seeing stars was sort of literal when your eye sight was covered.

 

Killer took off Horror's blindfold, nuzzling him gently.

 

Horror blinked when the blindfold was removed. He hesitantly nuzzled back.

A knock on the door sounded before Nightmare opened it; uncaring about their state. "Is everything okay now?"

 

Killer looked at Horror, silently asking if they were okay now. He was fine but... he wasn't sure whether Horror was.

 

Horror blushed when Nightmare walked in and looked between him and Killer. He nodded shortly. "Y-yeah."

"Good." Nightmare said and walked inside, reaching over towards Horror's legs to remove the magnetic restraints. "Go and take a shower. There's some cookies on the table and some chocolate milk."

 

Killer picked Horror who was significantly bigger than him up once the restraints were removed and carried him to the bathroom gently.

 

Horror let out a small surprised noise as he was picked up, his hand grabbing onto Killer's shirt.

Nightmare watched them leave as he kept the restraints back in their drawer and took the sheets to clean them. Hopefully their relationship would be fixed after this.

 

Killer carried Horror to the bathroom, stopping at the door. He couldn't open the door alone...

"could you please open the door?" He asked Horror.

 

Horror nodded and reached over to turn the knob and push the door open, revealing a clean bathroom.

 

Killer nodded in appreciation and carried the taller skeleton inside,

"think you can stand on your own or should i shower with you?" Killer asked, setting him down on the toilet.

 

"We could... sit in the tub. And..." Horror trailed off with a blush. "I can't feel my legs."

 

Killer nodded, a slight flush on his cheek bones. He walked over to the bathtub and drew a bath for the two of them.

 

Horror pulled his legs up to his chest to try and cover himself, feeling self-conscious about his scars.

 

Killer didn't notice that Horror had curled up and took off his jacket, realising a moment too late that he was still wearing bandages and had fresh injuries on his arms. He winced.

 

Horror blinked up at Killer when he heard the other take off his clothes. He gasped when he saw the bandage. It looked new.

"W-what happened?" Horror asked concerned, staring at the bandages.

 

Killer flinched, turning away from Horror to hide the new scars on his not bandaged arm. He had been cutting a lot lately...

 

"Killer," Horror said warningly, his eye sockets narrowing. Those scars were new. He knew they were new. "What. Happened."

 

Killer shrugged slightly, feeling tears collect in his eye sockets. He couldn't let Horror know. He'd most likely blame himself again. He didn't want that...

 

"Killer what the hell did you do?!" Horror screamed in frustration. His eye shining dangerously. "You would already tell me if someone attacked you! What did you do?!"

Please tell him that Killer didn't do... that again. They'd gotten so well.

 

"i.. i..." Killer stammered, sniffling quietly, tears rolling down his cheek bones.

"i was angry... at myself..." Killer mumbled quietly, crying quietly as he still faced away from Horror.

 

"For the love of-" Horror covered his eyes in frustration. At himself and at Killer.

"Tell me you didn't." he begged softly, growling silently.

 

Killer kept quiet. He couldn't just lie to Horror about something like this. He felt awful. The silence was enough of an answer.

 

"Killer." Horror exhaled in frustration. He had. Oh stars he had! They had gotten better! "Why?"

 

"g-guilt..." Killer choked out quietly, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

 

"Killer..." Horror started softly, staring at Killer with wide eyes. "It's... that doesn't mean you should hurt yourself. I- you're sorry. And... promise me you won't do it again. I can't let you hurt yourself."

 

"i'd never do that again and i'm sorry b-but i... i hurt you..." Killer sobbed quietly, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle his sobs.

 

"Killer..."

Horror gently used blue magic to pull Killer to him, putting him on his lap. He gently rubbed Killer's skull gently. "I'm fine now. I... I forgive you."

 

Killer's eye sockets widened but he didn't try to get away. It was futile...

He sniffled when Horror rubbed his skull, tears dripping down his cheek bones at his words.

"i'm sorry..." He mumbled, hugging Horror.

 

"It's okay." Horror said reassuringly, using his thumb to wipe away his tears. "It's okay. I forgive you. Just... please don't do it again? I won't let you hurt yourself like that. It's not worth it."

 

"okay..." Killer mumbled quietly, relaxing in Horror's hold.

Wait! The water!!

Killer quickly used blue magic to turn off the water. It was already very high.

 

Horror chuckled softly when he saw the water volume. What would happen if they added bubbles?

"Nightmare's gonna kill us." he joked with a smile.

 

Killer chuckled softly, wiping some stray tears away. Nightmare would never do that and they both knew it.

 

Horror looked over at the water curiously. "You think it's worth putting in bubbles?" he asked Killer.

 

"totally." Killer replied, a small grin on his face.

"we still got that bath bomb somewhere?" He asked curiously.

 

"We... should." Horror looked around and spotted a few bath bombs in a basket. He used blue magic to float one over to them. It was a red coloured one that has green sparkles. "This one?"

 

"yeah." Killer responded. That one even had healing magic in it. It should help with his cracks some.

 

Horror nodded and threw the bath bomb into the water with a soft 'plop'.

After a few moments, pink bubbles began floating up from the bottom of the tub. The bubbles smelled like raspberries and they sparkled slightly.

"So that's where it was." Horror mumbled. "I've been searching for that one."

 

Killer watched the bubbles intently, daring them to go over the edge. They surprisingly didn't get on the floor but in the end they were at least five inches higher than the rim of the bathtub.

 

Horror looked at the mountain of bubbles blankly. Should he risk it? There'd be a flood.

Horror grinned and used blue magic to float Killer over the tub filled with bubbles. "You first."

 

"hey!" Killer protested. He still had his pants and shirt on. He quickly got off his shirt and threw it at Horror with a chuckle.

 

Horror sputtered when Killer threw his shirt at his face. He pulled it off to pout at Killer before a wide grin took over his face.

"You really want to test me right now?" he warned, teasingly making Killer rise and fall over the water.

 

"stop!" Killer shouted, his voice embarrassingly close to a squeak. He quickly took his pants off and threw them at Horror in revenge.

 

Horror caught the article of clothing easily, grinning widely at Killer. "Okay, you asked for it."

He dropped Killer into the tub with a splash, making sure the height wasn't too high that it'd hurt him. The splash sent water and bubbles flying out of the tub and onto the floor making him chuckle.

 

Killer shouted obscenities at Horror, sputtering to get some bubbles out of his mouth.

He grumbled something under his breath and used his blue magic to hold Horror over the water.

"any last words, punk?" Killer asked, his eye lights flashing briefly.

 

Horror flinched when he was on the other end of his magic. He chuckled nervously.

"Mercy?" he squeaked softly.

 

"nope." Killer answered with a grin and dropped Horror into the bathtub.

 

"Gah!" Horror exclaimed when he was dropped into the water. He rose up and coughed slightly, thankful that no bubbles had gotten in his mouth. But his skull was covered in pink bubbles.

He glared at Killer. "Very funny."

 

Killer chuckled.

"glad you think so too." He replied, smirking. He took off his now wet bandages and sighed happily when the healing magic started to work.

 

Horror watched as the healing magic in the bath bomb started healing the wounds on Killer's arms. He couldn't help but feel upset, though he didn't show it. If only he hadn't overreacted.

He shook his skull at the thought. No. No more thinking about that. It was in the past. He began to wash himself with the soapy water, making sure to clean every inch.

 

Killer submerged himself in the water for a few seconds, keeping his eye sockets and mouth tightly shut. He didn't want to have water in his skull...

 

Horror began cleaning his skull, making sure to avoid the crack. Getting soap in his skull wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable. So he cleaned every inch, couldn't have a magic infection.

 

Killer gasped as he resurfaced, coughing slightly. Maybe he had overdone it a bit...

 

Horror blinked at Killer when the other resurfaced, coughing.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

 

"m-hm." Killer hummed, closing his eye sockets as he continued washing himself.

 

"Alright." Horror shrugged and wiped some soap on his ribs. "We better hurry up though. I want some cookies and chocolate milk that Nightmare promised."

 

"yeah." Killer agreed, washing some bubbles off his cheek bone. He really wanted some cookies.

 

Horror nodded and grabbed the small shower tap from the wall. He grinned and turned the tap on spray. "Hey Killer."

 

Killer looked over.

"no, you won't." He warned, his eye light flickering slightly. He didn't want to have water in his skull again.

 

Horror grinned and pointed the shower head up before he sprayed Killer in a soft sprinkle of water. Kinda like rain which was the point.

"How's the weather?" he grinned.

 

Killer stuck his tongue out.

"try not to get any rain in that hole of yours." Killer warned.

 

Horror snickered and kept up the stream of water raining over Killer. "I can clean em out. I gotta get the soap out anyway."

 

Killer huffed and kept silent, enduring the artificial rain.

 

Horror smiled and kept up to rain for a moment before he turned the tap around and washed his own skull. He made sure to wash the inside of his hole to get rid of the soap inside his skull. It was really uncomfortable but he could endure it just to get cleaned.

After he was clean he stopped the flow and got out of the tub carefully. He grabbed a clean towel from the neat folded stack the counter and dried himself off.

 

Killer stayed in the tub for a few moments longer before he got up, taking a towel to dry himself off. He should rewrap his arms...

 

Horror wrapped a towel around himself and looked at Killer. His wound was perfectly healed. Well, except for a new scar but nothing like that could be fixed. Not even with a calcium bath bomb.

"I'll go change." Horror said. "Meet you in the living room?"

 

"yeah." Killer agreed, drying himself with a towel. Once he was remotely dry he headed to his room where he dressed himself in some loose clothes.

 

Horror changed into a dark red shirt and a pair of shorts. He walked out of his room and into the living room. His eyes practically sparkled when he saw the plate of cookies and two glasses of chocolate milk.

 

Killer yawned slightly as he stepped into the living room. He was kind of tired...

Killer was wearing a loose light blue hoodie and brown sweatpants.

 

Horror looked up when Killer walks in, waving happily as he bit down on a cookie.

"Cookies!" he said excitedly.

 

Killer chuckled softly and walked to the table, taking a cookie as he sat down.

It seemed like everything was alright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave us a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
